Unwritten Destiny (S1)
by AthenaRose2017
Summary: Kaleena left home to help her friend in a completely different town. She has no idea what she's getting into, but she does know that she's falling for one of the Sons. What will she do? Will she run? Or will she stay and fight? I own nothing but my OCs. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.
1. Prologue

"How in the hell did I let myself get talked into this?" I asked myself as I drove down the road.

My phone began to ring, and I knew exactly who it was without even looking at the screen. Lucky for me that my phone is connected to my radio. I let my radio pick up the call.

"Yes big brother." I said, and I knew that he was close to his friends, because I heard chuckling in the background.

"Hey baby sister. How far are you?" my big brother asked.

I growled at the question.

"This is the 100th time that you've asked me that Cale. But to calm your nerves, I'm almost there." I replied as I passed the _Welcome to Charming_ sign.

I bet you guys are confused. Let me explain. My name is Kaleena Danvers. And yes, you read my last name right. I'm the younger sister of Caleb Danvers. I am also the sister of Reid Garwin, Pogue Parry, and Tyler Simms. But the only difference between my brothers and I is that I don't have the power. I'm honestly happy about that because I couldn't handle ascending. I'm sorry if I'm getting off track, but I thought that you guys needed to know a little about me.

I bet you're wondering 'Why is she going to Charming?' Well, I have an answer for that too. My good friend, Layla Sanchez, needs my help. Her step-sister, Krysta, decided to open a bar/club. Krysta talked Layla into helping her, and she did, but then Layla decided to ask for more help. She reached out to me, and then she called her friend, Crystal Ortiz, as well. I've never met Crystal, but I do look forward to meeting her.

I guess we both agreed to help her because here I am driving from Ipswich to Charming. I did my research on Charming though, because my mom and Caleb were concerned, and they have every right to be. What I read about Charming scares me, but Layla assured me that what I read was false. I hope she's right because I don't think I could handle the shit that I read. I guess I'll know soon enough, right? I think that's about everything, but if I've missed something, I'll probably tell it later, so let's get back to the story.

"I know I've bugged you, but I'm just making sure that you're safe." Caleb said, and that made me feel guilty.

You see, I was there when Caleb ascended. Chase Collins took me hostage, along with Caleb's girlfriend, Sarah. Sarah was out, but I was tied to a pole, and I swear to you that I don't think I've ever screamed as much as I did that night. Seeing my brother in so much pain killed me. I'm just glad that it was over in a matter of seconds and he took care of Chase, if you know what I mean.

"I know and I'm sorry Cale." I said as I shook my head.

"It's ok sis. We've been through so much together, and we're here if you need us." Caleb said back.

"Thanks Cale. Tell the others that I love them and I'll call you soon." I said as I pulled into the parking lot of the bar/club.

"I will and be safe." Caleb said.

"Always." I said back before hanging up.

I got out of my car, made sure that I had everything, and locked the door. I checked to make sure that my gun was in my bag. Caleb and our mom didn't like the fact that I wanted to carry a gun, but I knew that if I was going to leave home at some point, then I would need to carry. I have a Glock 17 9mm. It might not seem so bad, but it does its job. I also checked my outfit. I knew that my mother and brothers would kill me if they saw what I was wearing, but I knew that if I was going to at least fit in, then I would need a new outfit. It was also Layla's idea, because she told me that she wanted me to dress to impress.

I looked at the bar/club and wondered what led Krysta to open it. I hope that I don't regret coming here, but I guess we'll see. I walked through the door and looked around. The bar/club looked great. I guess someone told Layla that I was here because before I knew it, she was running up to me.

"I'm so glad that you're here." Layla squealed as she hugged me.

"I wouldn't leave you hanging and you know that." I said as I hugged her back.

When we pulled apart, I knew that she would have a ton of questions. I just hope that she doesn't ask them all right now.

"How was your trip? Did you fly? Did you drive? Why didn't you tell me when you landed?" Layla asked.

Told you. I know Layla too well. It's a good thing that I know the answers.

"My trip was good. No I didn't fly. Yes I drove. I wanted to surprise you." I replied as I answered all her questions.

Layla just laughed and hugged me again. I hugged her back, and when we broke apart, she dragged me onto the dance floor. I knew that this would be fun, so I let myself have a little fun. As I was dancing, I kept getting this feeling that I was being watched. I discreetly looked around and saw a group of people. I had a feeling that I knew who they were, but I wasn't dumb enough to go talk to them in case I was right.

"I want you to meet some people." Layla said after the song ended.

I nodded my head and followed Layla to the group of people.

"Hey Crystal." Layla said to a girl sitting by a guy with a Mohawk and tattoos on the side of his head.

"Hey Layla. You must be Kaleena. I'm Crystal." The girl said as she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a wave.

I stood there for a few minutes before Layla finally said something.

"Kaleena, I want you to meet the Sons of Anarchy. Guys, this is another one of my best friends, Kaleena." Layla said as she introduced me.

I gave a little wave because I was nervous. I didn't want to say anything because I was scared that I would say the wrong thing. The group just stared at me, and Crystal took that as her cue to introduce me.

"I'm sorry guys. Kaleena, this is my brother, Juice. Please bear with me on everyone else. This is Tig, Chibbs, Bobby, Piney, there are others but their names have slipped my mind. I'm sorry about that." Crystal said as introduced me to some of the members.

I waved at each of them. They don't seem to be as bad as the articles I read make them out to be. I'm glad I listened to Layla, and I can't wait to get to know everyone.

"Now I'll take over. These last 3 people are the ones that you can't live without." Layla started and that earned her glares from the others.

"You guys know that I love you. This lady right here is Gemma. She's the baddest bitch that you'll ever meet, and she's the one that you want on your side. This guy right here is the president of the club, Clay. He's also Gemma's husband. And this guy right here, he's the VP of the club, and he's also someone you want on your side, Jax. He's also Gemma's son" Layla continued with a laugh.

I waved at them, and I was grateful for the smiles that they gave me. I guess it's my turn to introduce myself properly. I hope they like me.

Before I could say a word, Gemma asked, "So, where did you come from?"

I wasn't shocked by the question, but I figured that she would have someone do a background check on me.

"I came from Ipswich. My family is one of the founding families. I have 4 brothers: Caleb, who is my blood, Reid, Tyler, and Pogue, who are my other blood. I have nothing to hide, but you are more than welcome to do a check if you would like" I replied with a small smile.

Layla had explained somethings to me about the group without giving away too much. I was prepared for anything that they threw my way. I guessed that I impressed Gemma because she just smiled.

"I like you already. Juice, double check on her." Gemma said as she looked from me to juice.

I wasn't shocked by that and I knew that she wouldn't find anything.

"Now that you've met everyone, let's go have some fun. We'll see you guys later." Layla said as she dragged me back to the dance floor.

We had a blast, but that didn't last long, because the police came in. Well, 4 officers came in. I was confused, but Layla just shook her head, and headed to the table with the boys. I followed because I was nosy.

"There's nothing illegal going on here Unser." Layla said as we approached the table.

"This place hasn't been opened long, right? How do we know that it has everything it needs?" another officer asked.

"Is this a common thing? You guys assume that everywhere these guys go that they are doing something illegal? How do you know that they didn't come here just to have fun?" I asked.

Everyone seemed shocked. I knew how this felt and I wasn't going to let it happen again. Gemma gave me an approving nod, and I smiled at her.

"And who are you? Another whore." One of the officers said.

"My name's Kaleena and I'm here for Layla. I suggest you watch what you say because I do know how to handle my business. I'm not some whore but I don't mind killing a cop if the time calls for it." I growled.

The officer took a step toward me, but Jax got up and stepped between us.

"You better get your boy Unser, before I let my new girl off her chain." Clay said with a smile.

I giggle at that because Unser gave us a look. Unser called the guy off, but came up to me and Jax.

"It's nice to meet you Kaleena. I'm Unser and if you ever need anything, give me a call." Unser said as he introduced himself.

I shook his hand and glared at the officer that left with him.

"I really like you now. She's staying with us from now on." Gemma said as she got up to hug me.

I hugged her back with a laugh. I guess I made a good impression and I hope this continues. Layla dragged me back to the dance floor again, but this time, a couple of the boys joined us, along with Crystal. Somehow I ended up dancing with Jax.

"You ok with this darlin'?" Jax asked as he pulled me closer.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked as I looked at him.

Jax just shrugged his shoulders, and we just continued to dance. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped as Jax spun me around. I can honestly say that today as been fun. After dancing with everyone, it was time for the bar/club to close. We all left, and I was following Layla to her house.

"So…." Layla said with a huge grin as we walked into her house.

"So…" I repeated.

"I saw the way Jax was looking at you." Layla giggled.

"And?" I asked somewhat confused.

"Come on girl. You mean to tell me that you didn't notice that Jax was staring at you, and no matter how many girls tried to talk to him, he wouldn't budge." Layla replied with a huge smile.

I knew right then that she was trying to set me up. I mean, I did notice that Jax was looking at me, but I just shrugged it off. I figured that he was just looking at me to make sure that nobody hurt me.

"I know what you're trying to do girl, and it won't work." I told her.

"I'm not trying to do anything. I just have a keen eye for these things." Layla said with a laugh.

"Uh huh. Sure." I told her with a laugh as well.

We went to bed after that. The next couple of weeks were filled with us shopping, along with Crystal, because we didn't want to leave her out. They helped me pick out a house, and the funny thing is, the house isn't far from Gemma's house. I thought it was funny, and I'm glad that I'm not far from Gemma. We also bought stuff for the house, and some stuff for me. Crystal and Layla both talked me into going in Victoria's Secret.

"Why are we going in here again?" I asked Layla and Crystal.

"Because, I think you should buy something sexy." Layla replied with a giggle.

"Are you sure that you're not trying to hook her up with Jax?" Crystal asked with a laugh.

"Thank you. Finally someone thinks the way I do." I laughed as I shoulder bumped Crystal.

Layla shoved Crystal playfully and we walked into the store.

We bought; actually, Layla bought me a whole slew of stuff. I tried to tell her no, or that I would pay for them, but Layla is stubborn, and told me that she wanted to. We finally left after spending what seemed like hours in there, and went to go eat. I was starving. Cue the laugh. Layla, Crystal, and I just sat around and talked while we were eating and after we got done.

As we were leaving, my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket, looked at the caller, and grinned.

"Hey bro." I said as I answered the call.

"Hey baby sister. How's things going?" my other brother, Pogue, asked.

"Everything's going great so far." I replied.

"That's…" "Is that baby girl?"

I couldn't stop the giggle that left my lips after that. I knew that Reid would interrupt the conversation, but I love him to death.

Crystal looked at me confused but I mouthed to her that I would explain later. I ended up hanging up because it seemed that the boys were arguing, and I didn't really want to hear it. As Layla drove us to my house, I explained everything, well almost everything, to Crystal. I didn't tell her about the power that my brothers have, and I want to keep it that way.

When Layla dropped me off, I put up everything that we bought, which was just clothes for now, because I wanted to furniture shop on my own. I love Layla to death, but when it comes to furniture, I would rather do it alone, so I get exactly what I want, and I don't want to wonder if I get a good deal because of who she is, or who she hangs with.

I spent the rest of the day making a list of food, and other things that I need, and decided that I would go shopping tomorrow. The next morning, I got dressed, and went shopping. I ended up getting good deals on everything, and I was extremely happy. The employees were really nice, and told me that they would help me with anything I needed. I went grocery shopping after that, and I ran into Gemma.

"Fancy seeing you here." Gemma said with a smile.

"I could say the same about you, but I bet that I would see you just about anywhere." I said back with a smile of my own.

"That sounds about right." Gemma laughed.

I laughed with her, and we just went on shopping. We talked while we shopped, and as we were heading to our cars, Gemma got a call. It must've been important because Gemma left in a hurry, but not before she asked me if she would see me later. I told her that after I unloaded everything that I would stop by TM to see everyone. Gemma nodded before getting in her car, which I was parked next to mine, and leaving. I hope that everything is ok.

I headed home, unloaded my things, checked my house over, and headed to TM. I bet you're wondering why I checked my house. I did that because I'm not used to being on my own. I've always had my brothers with me and it feels weird being home alone. As I pulled into TM, I noticed that something was wrong, because Gemma looked like she was about to kill someone, and Clay was trying to calm her down. I parked my car and headed Gemma's way.

"What's wrong, Gemma?" I asked as I got closer to her.

"Oh, thank God you're here baby. Jax was arrested for some shitty charge." Gemma replied.

I knew right then what was going on, and I guess it showed because Crystal and Layla came my way.

"Who arrested him?" I asked but my question was directed at Clay.

"Unser's new deputy, Hale. I think that's his name." Clay replied.

I growled under my breath. I may not have known this dude long, but from what I've seen, he's not a good guy. I also knew that he's been circling my house. He thinks I haven't noticed it, but I'm not stupid.

"Would you like me to go get him?" I asked.

I knew I was risking a lot for asking this, but I knew that if they showed up then it would probably result in a fight, but if I went, then everything would work out.

"Would you really do that for us?" Gemma asked shocked.

"Of course. I may not know you guys like Layla and Crystal do, but I do know that you guys are awesome, and I can honestly say that this arrest was bogus. Plus I want to keep the rest of you from actually getting arrested for assault." I replied.

Clay seemed to agree with me, and I guess Gemma did too because she hugged me. I hugged her back, and when we pulled apart, I headed to my car, and went straight to the station. When I got there, I had to calm my nerves because I knew that if I didn't then this would end badly.

"What can I do for you today, Kaleena?" Unser asked as he saw walking into the building.

"I'm here for Jax." I replied.

Unser looked at me funny, and that told me that he had no idea what I was talking about. Unser led me into his office, and that's when he started asking me questions.

"What's going on, Kaleena?" Unser asked.

"Your new boy, Hale (Unser nodded), went to TM and arrested Jax." I replied.

Unser sat there and looked at me, before looking toward the door as it opened and revealed Hale himself. When he noticed me, he visibly paled. I knew that he knew he was caught. Unser handed me his keys and told me that an officer would show me to the holding cells. Hale tried to argue, but Unser told him to shut up.

I giggled at that and followed a female officer as she led me to Jax. When I got to the holding cells, the lady pointed to the cell that Jax was in. When I approached his cell, Jax's eyes grew wide.

"What are you doing here darlin'?" Jax asked.

"I'm here to get you out." I replied with a giggle.

I unlocked the cell and as soon as it was open, Jax stepped out and hugged me. I hugged him back and we followed the officer back to Unser's office. We knocked before entering, and I saw the glare that Hale sent us. I glared right back until Unser cleared his throat.

"What happened son?" Unser asked Jax.

I wanted to know the answer as well. Hale better hope that he had a good reason for going after Jax. I probably sound like a concerned girlfriend, but I know exactly how this feels, thanks to my brothers, and I'm not letting it happen again.

"Your boy came in to TM and started shit. I defended my family and I guess he saw that as a threat and arrested me." Jax replied.

I knew there was more to the story, but I was going to wait till we left to ask more questions.

"He attacked me in broad daylight." Hale argued.

I felt Jax's arm tighten around me, and I knew right then that Hale was lying.

"Is that true?" Unser asked.

I honestly bet that Unser was confused by this. I may not have known Jax my whole life, but I do know that he wouldn't just attack someone unless they attacked first, and I think that Unser knows that too.

"What do you think?" Jax asked back.

Unser looked between Hale and Jax, and then looked at me. I knew that he was trying to figure it out without making it look like he was helping the club, so me being me, I decided to help him out.

"Unser, does it look like Hale's been hit? If he was, I'm sure that he would have some bruises or cuts. Now, I'm no expert but I don't see anything on him, so that answers my question." I told Unser.

Hale went to say something but Unser gave him a look, so Hale kept quiet. I smirked at that because that told me that Unser believed us over Hale. Unser let us leave, and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips after we got outside.

"So… what really happened?" I asked Jax as we headed back to TM.

Jax gave me a funny look, but I wasn't budging. I knew there was more to the story than what he told Unser, and I was going to find out.

"Come one Jax. I know there's more than what you told Unser." I told Jax.

Jax sighed, took a breath, and finally told me what really happened.

"What I told Unser was true. Hale did start shit, but it went a little further. He also trashed talked you. I lost it, but I didn't hit him." Jax finally told me.

I wasn't too shocked by that, but now I'm curious about what Hale said.

"What exactly did he say?" I asked.

"Exactly what he said at the club the night we all met. He assumed you were a whore and that you would probably end up dead before long." Jax replied.

I didn't know how to react. I mean come on; I told that ass that I wasn't some whore. I guess his mind is made up about me, and now my mind is made up about him. I'm not going to do anything stupid, but if we cross paths, I'm not holding back. We finally pulled into TM and when we got out everyone met us halfway.

Gemma hugged Jax and Layla hugged me. I hugged her back, and I was shocked when Clay came up to me. I was confused at first, but when he hugged me, I was in complete and utter shock. I hugged him back. After we pulled apart, Gemma came up to me.

"Thank you for bringing my boy home." Gemma told me.

"No problem. I don't mind helping when I'm needed." I told her with a smile.

Gemma smiled back before they headed into the clubhouse. I needed to get home to finish my house. I guess Jax noticed because he came back out to me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jax asked as he reached me.

"I'm going home. I have to finish my house. Everything is getting dropped off, and I need to be there." I replied.

"Why don't I come help?" Jax asked with a grin.

I just nodded my head, and as Jax headed toward his bike, I could faintly see Gemma watching us. I probably knew what she was thinking, but I'm not trying to get with Jax. I hope that this doesn't affect my relationship I'm building with everyone because I really do like them all.

Jax followed me to my house, and helped me with the furniture. I was glad that he was here and I hope that our friendship grows. After we finished setting up, I was going to fix us something to eat, but Jax had other plans. He took me out and I had a blast. After Jax dropped me off, I finished my room and my bathroom before going to bed.

Kaleena's outfit from Ipswich to Charming: soa_101/set?id=186937798

Kaleena's house: soa_101/set?id=188010099

Things bought at Victoria Secrets: soa_101/set?id=188004454

Part 1 of groceries: soa_101/set?id=188462459

Part 2 of groceries: soa_101/set?id=188463269

Things for the kitchen: soa_101/set?id=189530395

Things for the living room: soa_101/set?id=189531433

Things for the dinning room & completed guest rooms: soa_101/set?id=189540332

Part 1 of things for the bathrooms: soa_101/set?id=189551115

Part 2 of things for the bathrooms: soa_101_10/set?id=189555480

Things for the master bedroom: soa_101_11/set?id=189563641

Kaleena's outfit: soa_101_12/set?id=190172331

Kaleena's outfit 2: soa_101_13/set?id=190173843


	2. Pilot

I was trying to sleep in, but that changed when my phone rung. I glanced over at it, and when I looked at the screen, I was shocked to see Jax's name. I decided to see what he wants and I hope it's nothing bad.

"Yes Teller." I said as I answered the phone.

Jax chuckled before asking, "Are we really on last name bases now?"

"Maybe, but is everything alright?" I giggled.

"Everything's fine darlin'. I was wondering if you would like to go through storage with me." Jax replied.

I thought about it for a few seconds before deciding my answer. I knew what he was looking for and I was going to help him out.

"Sure, why not." I said.

"Thanks darlin'. I'll swing by and pick you up." Jax told me before hanging up.

I shook my head before getting up, taking a shower, and getting dressed. I ate some breakfast before going into the living room and waiting on Jax. I could tell Jax was here by the sound of his bike. I know that sounds weird, but I guess it's a habit when one of your brothers rides a bike. I met Jax at the door and laughed at him when I opened the door because he was just fixing to knock.

"Shocked Teller?" I laughed as I stepped outside.

Jax just chuckled before walking us to his bike. I took a helmet from him and climbed on. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we took off. When we got to the storage unit, Jax helped me off. We went looking through baby stuff when I saw Jax looking at a box.

"The life and death of Sam Crow. How the Sons of Anarchy lost their way. By John Thomas Teller. For my sons: Thomas, who's already at peace, and Jackson… may he never know this life of chaos." I heard Jax read.

I was confused at first, but then Jax said, "This box belonged to my father."

I gave him a sad smile because I knew that his dad meant the world to him. I helped Jax pack up the box before we loaded up his bike, and headed back to TM. When we got there, we were greeted with familiar faces, especially Crystal and Layla. I followed Jax to his room so I could put the stuff down, and Jax shocked me by asking me to stay. I shut his door and locked it, just like he told me too, and sat on his bed. Jax showed me everything that he found, and I was surprised that he wanted to share this with me.

"Jax! Hey, Jax, we're at the table." Chibs called as he knocked on Jax's door.

"Okay." Jax called back.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." I told Jax as I helped him put everything away.

"No problem darlin." Jax chuckled as we walked out the door.

I knew right then that he trusted me. I went to go talk to Crystal and Layla, and Jax went to the table.

"What was that all about?" Layla asked as I walked up to her and Crystal.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied.

"Uh huh. I don't believe you." Layla said.

"Believe what you want girl, but nothing happened." I told Layla.

Before Layla or Crystal could say anything else, we heard a car honk. We followed the guys outside and saw Gemma heading our way with a pissed off look on her face.

"I tried calling you." Gemma told Jax.

"What is it?" Jax questioned confused.

Gemma didn't have to say a word because she gave Jax a look and all of us were on our way to the hospital to see Wendy, Jax's ex-wife. I was surprised that Wendy did drugs while being pregnant.

"What the hell happened?" Jax asked Tara, his ex and a nurse at the hospital.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Tara asked.

"Couple of weeks." Jax replied.

"Her hands and feet were full of tracks. Toxicology reports aren't back yet, but it's most likely crank." Tara told us.

"The baby?" Jax asked, and I knew right then that he was scared as hell.

"We had to do an emergency C-section. He's 10 weeks premature." Tara replied.

I felt so bad for her because she had to deliver this news to us, but I was also grateful for her because she was trying to help out as best as she could.

"Holy shit." was all Jax could say.

I lightly touched his arm to let him know that I was there.

"Come on, let's sit down and I'll walk you through it." Tara said while trying to get Jax to sit down.

"Just tell me." Jax demanded.

"He's got a congenital heart defect and gastroschisis, a tear in his abdomen. The gastro and the early birth are from the drugs. But the CHD is probably…" Tara said, but Gemma finished her sentence.

"The family flaw." Gemma finished.

I knew what she was talking about because Jax was born with it, and he's doing just fine.

"Yes, it's genetic. Either one would be serious, but not life-threatening. However, the two of them together… Dr. Namid gives him a 20 percent chance, and I'm afraid that's being optimistic." Tara explained.

"She never wanted to talk to me. I didn't know." Jax sighed.

"Her OB said she missed her last three appointments. No one knew. Dr. Namid wants to fix his belly first. Then if he stabilizes, he'll go in and try to repair the heart. I'm sorry, Jax. I can take you to see him now." Tara said as she opened a door leading to Abel.

"Tara! You don't have to do this. I'm sure you got other patients." Jax said.

"I asked Dr. Namid if I could assist. I wanna help your son." Tara told him, and I believe her.

"His name's Abel." Jax corrected her.

"That's a good name. Jax!" Tara said as Jax started to leave.

"Jackson!" Gemma yelled.

"Go with Tara. I got something to do." Jax told Gemma as he walked off.

I knew exactly what he was going to do, and I think Clay did too because he sent Bobby and Chibs to watch Jax's back. Gemma, Crystal, Layla, and I went back to see Abel, and my heart broke when I saw him. I wanted to cry, but I knew that I had to be strong. I left the hospital with Layla and Crystal, so I could change for the party that night. I changed clothes and ate something before heading to TM.

"Wow girl! You look gorgeous." Layla said as I walked up to her and Crystal.

"Thanks girl. You girls look great too." I told both of them.

We hung out and had some fun until Jax came up and pulled me aside. I looked at the girls and was completely confused by his action. Crystal and Layla shrugged their shoulders because their confused as well.

"What's going on Jax?" I asked.

"I want you to come with me to see Abel." Jax replied.

I was shocked to say the least, but I was happy that he wanted me to go with him. I nodded my head and drove us to the hospital. I wasn't too shocked when we didn't go see Abel, so when we got to Wendy's room, I was glad that she was okay.

"I didn't think you'd wanna see me. Everyone hates me. I'm sorry Jax. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. Who are you?" Wendy said as she looked from Jax to me.

"I'm Kaleena and your son is beautiful." I replied with a small smile.

Wendy just gave me a small smile back, before looking back at Jax.

"You need to get help, Wendy." Jax told her.

"I know, I know. I will, I promise. This time, I promise. The doctor said Abel's getting stronger. He said maybe they would fix his belly. Maybe tomorrow morning." Wendy told us.

"They'll do everything they can." Jax assured her.

"My lawyer said they might file criminal charges. Fetal abuse. I got stuff back at the house in the stash drawer." Wendy told us.

I wasn't too shocked by that because she did take drugs while being pregnant. If I was her, I would be more worried about my son than the drugs hidden in the house.

"Jesus Christ." Jax sighed.

"Just if they find that shit, they're gonna put me away. You own the house, Jax. I'd hate to see this blow back on you." Wendy said.

I wanted to rip her apart because she basically just threatened Jax.

"Yeah of course." Jax said, and I knew right then that he knew what I did, that Wendy had basically just threatened him.

"Jax, wait. Please, please, Jax." Wendy called as Jax and I left.

I could tell as I drove back to TM that Jax was pissed off, but I didn't know how to help or what to say. After I dropped Jax off, I headed on home. When I got out of my car, I saw a car parked down the block. I knew who it was, but I wasn't going to let him bother me. I was just fixing to change when my phone rung.

"Yes Teller." I answered my phone.

"Can you meet me at the hospital?" Jax asked.

"No question about it. I'll be there in 10." I replied.

I hung up from Jax and headed to the hospital. Jax met me outside and I followed him in. I was happy to see Tara coming out of Abel's room, and I was hoping she had good news for Jax.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Jax asked.

"He looks good." Tara replied with a smile.

Jax hugged Tara, and I couldn't have been happy for him. I was thankful that Tara was there to help when she could.

"Clean yourself up, Jax." Tara said after they pulled apart.

After Tara walked away, I noticed that there was blood on his shirt.

"Do I even want to know?" I questioned.

"Not really." Jax replied.

I'm glad that he was honest with me. I really don't want to know why he had blood on him, but I have an idea. After Jax cleaned himself up, we went in to see Abel.

"He's too adorable, Jax." I whispered to him.

Jax hugged me to his side and we just stood there and stared at Abel. We both glanced at the door when Gemma stepped in. Gemma came and stood next to me, so I was stuck between her and Jax.

"He's perfect." Gemma whispered.

Jax and I nodded our heads and just stood there and watched Abel. I was glad that I got to enjoy this moment with both Gemma and Jax. I hope that Abel continues to get stronger, and I hope he gets to come home.

Kaleena's outfit: soa_s1e1/set?id=196386704

Kaleena's outfit to TM party: soa_s1e1/set?id=196413013


	3. Seeds

I was awoken the next morning by my phone ringing. This is starting to become a habit, but I know that with the SONS, it's going to happen. I looked at my new phone's screen, Layla thought my other phone was off the wall, so she talked me into getting a new one, and speak of the devil.

"What do you need Layla?" I questioned as I answered my phone.

"Hush girl. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to TM." Layla replied.

"Why? I was hoping that I could sleep in." I whined but I couldn't help but giggle as well.

"Oh cry me a river. Gemma needs help in the office and I think that we should help her." Layla laughed.

"Fine. Give me a few minutes." I sighed with a laugh.

I heard Layla laugh before hanging up. I got up, showered, got dressed, ate some breakfast, and headed out to TM. I made it there at the same time Layla did. We parked next to each other and just hung out for a bit.

"Are you sure that Gemma actually needs help?" I questioned skeptically.

"She's always complaining about not having any help, so I figured that we would help her out." Layla replied.

"Are you sure this is about Gemma and not about you trying to hook me up with Jax?" I questioned because I knew that Layla was up to something.

"Why don't you see what I see? I know you guys have chemistry, but I also know that both of you are hard headed, so shoot me for trying to help." Layla said with a sigh.

"I know that you are trying to help and I appreciate it, but if there is something between Jax and I then it needs to happen on its own." I said back with a smile.

"I'll accept that but I'm not backing down." Layla laughed.

I could only nod my head because I couldn't stop laughing, and I knew that she wasn't going to back down no matter what I told her. We started heading to the office of TM, and only caught the end of the conversation between Gemma, Clay, Bobby, and Jax. I'm glad that we did because Bobby said something about counting his fingers, and I didn't want to know where that came from.

"We'll look what we have here. What brings you girls here?" Gemma asked with a smile.

"Layla said that you needed help, so she dragged me out of bed, and here we are." I replied while throwing Layla under the bus.

Layla playfully shoved me, while Clay, Gemma, and Jax laughed. We joined them and I was glad that we had lightened the mood somewhat because I could tell that there was more going on than just the explosion. I heard about it on the news and put two and two together.

"Gonna see the kid later." Jax told us, or more or less, Gemma.

"Okay, I'll be there. And I still wanna do that dinner. Maybe tomorrow night." Gemma told Jax.

"Sure." was all Jax said before heading into the garage, but not before giving me a smile.

I gave him a smile back and turned my attention back to Gemma, Clay, and Layla.

"You girls are more than welcomed to join us; actually, you girls are coming to the dinner." Gemma told us as she corrected herself.

"You don't have to tell me twice and if you need any help, I can help, and I'll even help cook if you want me to." I laughed.

Gemma looked at me in complete and utter shock, and that told me that she's not used to someone wanting to help.

"I'm gonna take you up on that, and Layla, she's a keeper." Gemma finally said after a long pause.

Layla and I laughed before stepping out so Clay and Gemma could talk. Layla and I were sitting on a bench talking, when Jax came up. I knew that Layla was going to say something, but I also knew that she wouldn't be able to keep a smile off her face.

"Are you trying to steal my friend from me, Teller?" Layla questioned.

See, what did I tell you? I know Layla better than anyone, and now this conversation is going to be funny.

"It's not stealing if she comes willing darlin." Jax replied with a smile, before lighting a cigarette.

Layla glanced at me, but I just shrugged my shoulders. I had an idea on what he wanted, but I'll see what these two say next.

"Very funny Teller. What can we do for you?" Layla laughed.

"I was wondering if Kaleena wanted to go see the kid with me." Jax replied.

Layla looked at me and she could tell just by the look in my eyes that I was already attached to Abel. I honestly believe that everyone is attached to that little boy, and if I'm being complete honest, I can't wait till we're able to hold him.

"Well…. I guess I can let you borrow her for now, but I do expect her back. That sound good with you, Teller?" Layla asked.

I looked at her like she had two heads and Jax just chuckled.

"That sounds good to me darlin." Jax chuckled as he tosses his cigarette.

I just looked between the two of them because I'm still trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Did Layla just become my mother? Did she just pimp me out?

"Are you alright darlin?" Jax asked me.

"I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out what the hell just happened." I replied with a laugh.

Layla just gave me a huge grin before running off. I knew right then that she was trying to set me up without me knowing it. I'll get her for it later, but for now I'm going to go see Abel. I followed Jax to his bike, took his hand as he helped me on, and held on as he drove us off to the hospital. As we were on our way, we stopped at a stop sign, and Hale decided to stop next to us and talk to us.

"How are you doing, Jax? Heard about Wendy and the baby. I'm sorry." Hale started.

I was glad that he didn't try to talk to me, but I knew that Jax would divert it back to him.

"Thanks." was all Jax said.

We moved from the stop sign, and I'll be damned if Hale didn't follow us.

"You know, I took a ride out to the streams today. Saw that warehouse that burned down." Hale told Jax.

I knew right then what Hale was doing. He was trying to push Jax's buttons. I took a glance at Jax and noticed that he wasn't giving in.

"Outside your jurisdiction, ain't it?" Jax questioned.

"Did you ever hear of a Bluebird Supply Company? Apparently they hold the title to that parcel." Hale replied smoothly.

"Never heard of 'em." Jax said.

I giggled because Jax was basically giving Hale, hell. See what I did there? I hope Hale gets the hint and leaves us alone.

"Whole area was littered with casings and gun parts. That warehouse was a weapons depot." Hale said.

"No kidding?" I questioned.

Hale finally realized that I was there, and his expression was priceless.

"Chief Unser's retiring at the end of this month. I'll be stepping into those shoes. Unser's always had a "look the other way" policy with the Sons of Anarchy." Hale told us.

I knew right then that he was threatening Jax. I hope Hale realizes that I won't let him touch Jax or any one of the SONS.

"Unser's a lazy drunk." Jax said back.

"I will not look the other way, Jax. Just a friendly heads-up." Hale told us.

"Friendly heads-up my ass." I growled.

"We're all free men protected by the Constitution. You look any way you want, Chief." Jax told Hale before driving off.

I knew that Jax was pissed off, and I knew that if Hale didn't watch it, then Jax was going to lay him out. Once we got to the hospital, I seriously felt awkward because Jax and Tara were in an intense conversation. I just stood off to the side and just looked in on Abel.

"I don't believe that we were properly introduced. I'm Tara." Tara said as she came up to me.

"I'm Kaleena, and it's nice to meet you." I said back.

"Same to you." Tara said.

I knew right then that Tara didn't like me. I don't know why because we technically just met, but I think it has to do with Jax. If I'm being honest with myself, I think Tara wants Jax back and she sees that he's with me, and that pisses her off. Jax and I headed off to see Wendy, and after sitting with her for a while, Jax took me home.

It was a few hours later before Jax showed back up at my house, but this time, he wasn't alone. He had Chibs and Juice with him. I was shocked that all three of them were here, but I didn't know if I should question it or not.

"Alright Teller, is there a reason why you guys are back?" I questioned with a smile.

"Sorry darlin, but you know I can't tell you." Jax replied with a smile of his own.

I just nodded my head because I knew that he was going to say that.

"I guess I'm just going to have to trust you, aren't I?" I questioned.

"You got it darlin." Jax replied with a smirk.

I giggled after that, and right then I knew what Layla was talking about. I grabbed my phone, keys, and gun, and followed Jax to this car. I got in the back with Juice and we talked about Crystal and what she was doing because I haven't seen her. We got to a gravesite and I just stood by the car and the black van. I didn't want to know what they were doing and I wasn't going to ask either. After they were done, Juice and Half-Sack went in the car, and Jax, Chibs, and I went in the black van with the dead bodies. I almost got sick but I focused my attention on Jax and Chibs. I was brought out of my thoughts when a car cut us off.

"Shit!" Jax shouted as he slammed on his brakes.

"Get that asshole! You know, he made me spill my beer!" Chibs shouted.

I was in shock so I didn't know what to say or do.

"You ok baby doll?" Chibs asked as he looked at me.

"I'm fine guys." I replied because I knew that Jax was thinking about asking me the same thing.

Both seemed to take my answer, so I just focused on whatever Jax and Chibs were talking about until we were pulled over. We all knew that they were going to get us sooner or later, but right now is not the time. I was shocked when Juice rammed into the back of the cop car, and the cop ran after him and Half-Sack. Jax drove off after them and I couldn't help but laugh as Juice and Half-Sack jumped into the back of the van. We ended up at this place and I just stood outside because I didn't want to know what the hell they were doing.

"Oh, Jesus. Someone call Green Peace. We're saving a Mexican whale." I heard Chibs say and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Come on, Shamu." I heard Jax grunt and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

These boys are doing something important for the club and the only thing I hear is whale references. I have no idea how the guys do this, but if this is how they want to get through it, then I say go for it. We got in the car and headed home, but we ended up stopping at a gas station, and when I looked out the window, I saw the car that cut us off. I stayed in the car because I knew that the guys had this covered.

"What the hell?" I questioned as I stepped out of the car when the store door shattered.

I pulled my gun out and slowly crept to the door. I saw that a guy was pointing a gun at Jax, so I took my shot. The store owner also attacked the guy with an axe, and when everything was said and done, Juice and Half-Sack pulled me away from the door. I put my gun away and just sat in the car until everyone got in the car, and we were on our way home.

"You're crashing with me darlin." Jax told me as he noticed my confused expression when we arrived at TM instead of my house.

I didn't really know what to say or do, so I just nodded my head. I don't know what Jax has planned but I do know that I'm not letting anyone break my heart, again. Chibs, Juice, and Half-Sack went into the clubhouse, and Jax and I went to the roof. I was shocked that he was sharing his secrets with me, but I guess that's his way of telling me that he trusts me with all of his secrets.

While sitting on the roof, Jax started reading his father's book. I just sat there and tried not to stretch out and take a nap, but Jax decided to pull me to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and read the book with him. The funny thing is, is that I'm getting to know Jax's dad just by reading his book.

"Let's get you to bed darlin." Jax mumbled as he closed the book.

"Fine, but I was very comfortable." I sighed as I stood up.

Jax just chuckled and helped me off the roof. I think I'm starting to realize what Layla was talking about. The more time I spend with Jax, the more I think that there is something between us.

"Jax? Jesus, it smells like old socks and pussy in here. Oh. Hey darlin. They're having a sale on toiletries… so I picked you up some "thangs." Hey baby." Gemma said as Jax and I entered his room.

"Thanks mom." "Hey, Gemma." Jax and I said.

"You ok, baby? You look exhausted, and same goes for Kaleena." Gemma questioned as she looked Jax and I over.

"Long night." Jax sighed as he plopped onto his bed.

I just pointed at Jax, and Gemma got the hint. As I was pointing at Jax, he decided to be funny and pull me onto his bed as well.

"Jax!" I squeaked as I landed on his bed next to him.

Gemma couldn't help but laugh and that in turn made Jax laugh, which ends up getting a laugh out of me. One of these days I'm going to get him back, but for right now, I'm just going to stretch out and relax. I listened as Gemma and Jax talked about John, Jax's dad, and I'm intrigued about what I'm learning about this man. Some guy called for Jax, but Jax told me to rest.

"I'll wake you in a little bit and we'll get you changed for the dinner tonight, alright baby?" Gemma said as she tucked me in.

"Alright mom." I whispered before falling asleep.

I missed the look on Gemma's face, but I bet it was surprised because I've only known this woman for a little while, and I don't think she was expecting it. About an hour or so later, I felt someone lightly shaking me.

"It's time to wake up baby." Gemma whispered to me.

My eyes fluttered open and I gave her a smile so she knew that I heard her. I got up, stretched, and ended up following Clay and Jax outside, where we ran into Hale. This conversation should be good.

"Unser's not retiring. What did you do? Threaten to rape his daughter?" Hale asked.

What the hell? Did he really think so low of these guys?

"That's a little harsh. Maybe the old man's not ready for the gold watch." Clay replied.

"Just got back from that Bluebird warehouse. There were two dead women in the utility hatch… before my guys got pulled off. They're gone." Hale said.

"They could've been napping." Jax said and I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from giggling.

"You guys. Cruising around here like heroes. But you and I know that truth." Hale said.

"What truth is that?" Jax asked and I knew right then that this conversation was fixing to go south.

"You're white trash thugs holding onto a dying dream." Hale replied and that pissed me off.

It's a good thing that I'm standing next to Jax because I want to beat the shit out of this guy.

"Oh, that is so poetic, Chief. Oh! I'm sorry. I guess it's just Deputy Chief. Right?" Clay questioned.

"It doesn't matter if I'm chief or not. You can't stop progress. It won't be long before Sam Crow… is just an ugly memory in the history of Charming. So you enjoy the ride while you still can." Hale replied while looking from Clay to Jax.

I couldn't stay quiet any longer and Jax stepped out of my way, and Hale was surprised.

"Shocked? I don't know why because I've been standing here the whole time. It's funny how you come into town and think that you can walk all over these guys just because they belong to a club. You have no idea what they've been through or anything. How do you know that the people of Charming want Sam Crow gone? You don't." I growled at Hale.

I knew he was fixing to say something, so I cut him off before he could.

"Don't you dare speak to me. I hope you realize that you're making an ass out of yourself and one day, you will need Sam Crow, but when push comes to shove, you'll be left high and dry. Oh! Before I forget, stay the hell away from my house. I know you've been watching my house and it needs to stop. I didn't give you permission and the last time I checked, it's called stalking, so back off, and if you don't, then I'll have your badge. I have my own bodyguards and they don't include you." I finished.

Hale just stood there but I could tell that he was in shock that I just defended Sam Crow without missing a beat. I also knew that both Clay and Jax were pissed because both of them stepped closer to me. Hale turned around and left. I looked between Jax and Clay and wondered what they were thinking. Neither one said a word, but I knew that they were happy that I stepped up. If Hale keeps this up then I might just have to take matters into my own hands.

"Why didn't you tell me that he was watching your house darlin?" Jax asked as he was dropping me off.

"I figured he was just seeing if I was another whore or not." I replied with a shrug.

This was true because when we met, Hale said that I was just another whore.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but look on the bright side, I think I just deflated his ego." I said with a grin.

Jax couldn't help but grin back and that let me know that he wasn't mad at me. Jax left after that and went to see Wendy. I went in, took a shower, changed clothes, and headed over to Gemma's to help cook. When I got there, Gemma introduced me to Luanne, who owns her own porn studio. I was taken back by that, but I'm not judging her.

Layla and Crystal soon joined us and we helped Gemma with whatever she wanted. After everything was set, we all sat down, and I was seated next to Gemma and across from Jax. I was in shock but Gemma patted my arm and that told me that she was the reason I was there. I gave her a smile, which she returned, and went back to passing the food around.

"Jax? Jax? I need some corn." I heard Bobby tell Jax.

I glanced at him and saw him smile at me. I smiled back and we all started having conversations with anyone and everyone. This is one of the best dinners I've ever had, and I hope that I get to be at more of them.

Kaleena's outfit: soa_s1e2/set?id=199620628

Kaleena's outfit with Jax, Chibs, Juice, and Half-Sack: soa_s1e2/set?id=199624348

Kaleena's outfit to Gemma's dinner: soa_s1e2/set?id=199690755


	4. Fun Town

I woke up this morning in a good mood. Last night was fun to say the least, but today is going to be even better. The girls and I are going to Fun Town. I did my routine and headed out the door. I met Layla and Crystal at the gate, and we headed on inside. We rode a couple of rides before we met up with Jax, Bobby, Tig, Clay, and Gemma. Jax wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I couldn't help but lean into him.

"Hey Clay." this guy said as his family approached us.

"How you doin', Elliot?" Clay asked as they shook hands.

"Okay, Clay." Elliot replied.

"Karen." Clay said as he shook her hand.

"Hey." Karen replied shortly.

I knew right then that she was a stuck up bitch. I hate people like her, but maybe she'll loosen up.

"I'm gonna go to the Spinout." Tristen, who is Elliot's daughter, told her mom.

"Tristen, you've been on it four times already." Karen said.

"I know." Tristen whined.

"Hey. Here." Jax said as he handed Tristen his tickets.

"That's not necessary." Karen said.

"That's a'ight. They kicked me off 'cause I was screaming too loud." Jax replied but winked at Tristen.

"What do you say?" Elliot told Tristen.

"Thanks." Tristen said with a forced smile.

"You got it." Jax said back.

I wonder what's wrong with this family. I mean, Jax was nice enough to hand over his tickets so their daughter could have more fun, and Karen acts like Jax gave her daughter drugs. We all went our separate ways and Layla, Crystal, and I were happy to be with Jax, Tig, and Bobby. We were walking around when we crossed paths with the guys.

"Darby's guys?" Bobby asked.

"I don't recognize 'em." Jax replied.

"Ooh, look at the big, bad bikers, huh? Gonna get Clowny all wet, huh?" a clown in the dunk tank called to us.

I shivered as we approached the dunk tank because I seriously hate clowns. The clown just laughed at us. I knew that one of the guys would take a chance, and I hope that they knock him into the water.

"Come on, Jax. Come on." Bobby said as Jax tried to hit the target, but kept missing.

"Ah. What's the matter, tough guy? Can't put the little ball in the tight hole? Bet all your leather-wearin' butt buddies say the same." the clown taunted.

I knew right then that he just pissed Jax off, and I was right when him, Bobby, and Tig started heading toward the dunk tank.

"Oh, no. That's a Bozo no-no." Tig said.

"Oh, Jesus, you guys. I was just screwin' around, man. Come on!" the clown said as the guys approached the dunk tank.

"Yeah, clown boy. You're goin' down." Tig said as Jax started dunking the clown into the water.

Layla, Crystal, and I started laughing because it was funny. The guys kept dunking the clown before we finally walked off. Jax kept me close to him, which is weird for him, and I didn't miss the looks that Crystal and Layla were giving me. I just shrugged them off because I knew exactly what they were thinking. Juice then came up to us and the guys left. The girls and I met back up with Gemma, who made us go into the photo booth with her. We made some crazy pictures before getting out.

Gemma, Layla, Crystal, and I were getting ready to leave, when we heard, "Tristen!"

I knew that it was her mother yelling for her, so we all went over to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Gemma asked.

"We can't find Tristen." Karen replied.

"Oh, Jesus. Well, she must be here somewhere." Gemma told Karen.

"No, we've looked everywhere." Karen said.

"She's not on any of the ride." Elliot told us.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God." Karen repeated over and over.

"I'm going to go look around to make sure she didn't get lost." I told Gemma.

Gemma nodded her head and I headed off. I'm glad that I continued to look because I found Tristen lying in the woods. I ran over to her and noticed that she had been raped. Flashbacks of what happened to me flooded my mind as I knelt down next to her, but I shook my head and yelled for help. People came to help Tristen and the girls got me to leave. I drove home but I couldn't shake this feeling that I was being watched, so I doubled checked everything before going to bed.

"Who the hell would be at my house this damn early?" I growled as I headed to my door.

I was woken up this morning by someone pounding on my door, and let's just say that I'm not happy. My mood only worsened when I opened the door and saw Hale standing there.

"Can I help you Hale?" I growled.

"I need to take your statement about what you saw last night." Hale replied.

"Really now? I found Tristen lying on the ground, hurt mind you, and called for help. What more is there to tell?" I growled back.

I told you that I'm not a morning person, but Hale is pissing me off. I'm not stupid, and I know that he thinks that Jax or a SON attacked Tristen. I also know that he's trying to get me to flip on the guys, and I won't.

"Are you sure that's everything? Are you sure that you're not leaving anything out?" Hale questioned.

"I'm sure that's everything, and I'm also sure that I'm not leaving anything out. I think you should leave." I answered back.

Hale took the hint, but not before saying, "I hope that you're not lying to me because I would hate to have to lock you up."

I was stunned after Hale walked off and left. I didn't know what to think because that caught me off guard. Why is Hale so worried about me? I was pulled from my thoughts when Gemma pulled up.

"Is everything ok baby?" Gemma asked as she walked up to me.

"Yeah, Gem. Everything is fine." I replied with a smile.

I let Gemma in and we talked as I got dressed. Gemma wanted me to ride with her to see Wendy and Abel, and I was so excited about that. As we headed to the hospital, Gemma and I talked about everything. I learned that Gemma actually likes me, and thinks that I should give Jax a shot. I tried to talk her out of it, but then I found out that she usually doesn't like any girl with Jax, ever since Tara.

"What happened with Tara if you don't mind me asking?" I inquired.

I wanted to know more because ever since I met the woman, she doesn't seem to like me at all. Gemma then told me that Tara tried to pull Jax away from Charming and away from the club, but he didn't budge. Tara then left Charming and hasn't been back until now. I was shocked to say the least, but now I know the whole story, so we'll see how everything goes from here on out.

Gemma and I hung around the hospital pretty much all day, and I actually got to meet Darby. He rubbed me the wrong way, but I knew how to act sweet, even if I didn't like the person. We then went to see Wendy and she wasn't too happy to see Gemma, but that changed when she saw me.

"What the hell are you doing here? Hey Kaleena." Wendy asked Gemma and then turned to me.

"Somethin' to brighten up your room. I understand you and the old girlfriend have become buddies." Gemma replied.

"Hey Wendy." I said back as Wendy started to press the panic button.

"It's a little too late for the panic button." Gemma said after Wendy let go of the panic button.

"I didn't say anything to anyone." Wendy told us, and I knew she was telling the truth.

"That's smart. No one would believe you anyhow- that whole… junkie thing. All I did was give you an option, sweetheart. You're the one who took the coward's way out. Couldn't even do that right." Gemma told Wendy.

"We all can't be rocks like you, Mother Gemma. I don't know how you do it." Wendy bit back.

"What's that?" Gemma questioned.

"Keep all the lies straight-all the dirty little secrets buried. God, our conscience must be locked up real tight." Wendy replied.

"Nothing gets in the way of me taking care of my family-especially my conscience. But then you obviously can't grasp that… bein' a baby killer and all." Gemma said back.

Before anyone could say anything else, a nurse came in and said, "Need something, sweetie?"

"Just some water for these flowers. Don't want 'em dying on us." Gemma told the nurse.

The nurse left and not too long after her, Gemma and I followed. We were walking past Tristen's room and saw Karen going off on Hale. I felt bad for him because he was just doing his job, but Karen won't let anyone talk to Tristen. I honestly believe that Karen is trying to hide the truth, but it will come out, and they won't be able to stop it.

Gemma and I went to see Abel and I listened as Gemma read a book to him. I can't wait for Abel to be out of the toaster, as Jax calls it. Gemma and I then look up and see Jax standing outside the room. Gemma stepped out to talk to Jax and I just stayed with Abel. Gemma then rejoined me and we just sat with Abel. Gemma decides that we're going to help the guys, so we head to Tristen's room. Tristen starts to text her mom, but Gemma stops her.

"I know that this must be hard for you, but I want you to know that you're not alone." I told her.

Tristen and Gemma just looked at me and I knew that I had to get Tristen to trust me, so I had to tell my story.

"Did my mom tell you?" Tristen asked and I could tell that she was terrified.

"No sweetie, she didn't. I know exactly what you're going through because I went through the same thing." I answered back.

Nobody said a word, so I continued.

"It happened at a party. This guy, who hates all 4 of my brothers, decided that he would hit on me, even though he had a girlfriend. I turned him down time and time again. He finally got tired of hearing no and took matters into his own hands. That night is still a little fuzzy but I do remember bits and pieces. I'm sorry that this happened to you, but we need your help, so it doesn't happen to anyone else." I told her.

Tristen looked relieved that she didn't have to keep this a secret anymore and told Gemma and I everything. I was disgusted that she had to go through this, and I hope that the bastard pays dearly. Gemma and I went outside to get some air, and ran into Tristen's mom.

"Had a little conversation with Tristen." Gemma said as we approached Karen.

"What? Why would you be talking to my daughter?" Karen asked.

"I told her that I knew about the secret. She seemed relieved." Gemma replied.

I kinda tuned out the rest of the conversation because I didn't really want to hear anymore. I still can't believe that I told my deepest, darkest secret to a little girl, but I know that it was the only way the girl would tell us the truth. I was pulled from my thoughts when Gemma pulled on my arm, so we could head back inside.

"Karen Oswald came clean. One of the carny guys raped Tristen-fat guy dressed like a clown." Gemma told Jax.

"Jesus. Does Hale know?" Jax asked.

"Not yet, but I can't stop her from telling him." Gemma replied.

"Shit. Thanks, mom." Jax said before going off.

Gemma then took me home and the whole ride was too quiet for me, but I'm not complaining because I didn't want her questions about my past. I wasn't home too long after that because Jax texted me to come to TM. I went to TM and could barely make out Jax on the roof. I found my way onto the roof, and just sat with Jax as he read through his dad's book. Jax then drove us to see Wendy.

"I don't want you hurting yourself, Wendy. Not over this. What happened to Abel's not your fault." Jax told Wendy.

"Oh, yeah. I'm powerless. That bullshit excuse is even getting old to me." Wendy said back.

"It's not that. Us getting back together-I knew that would turn bad. I didn't want to be married. No way was I ready for a kid. When you got pregnant, I hated you. Hated that you gave him a name. So I bailed. Him born tweaking, his belly hanging out, that's on me, babe." Jax told Wendy.

I couldn't believe that I was listening to Jax's story. I just stood by and watched the scene unfold until Jax gave me a look, and I helped him get Wendy into a wheel chair, and followed as Jax took her to see Abel.

"Oh, Jesus! He's so small. He's so small, Jax. What did I do? Oh, I'm-Oh, I'm so sorry, little boy. I'm so sorry. Jesus. Now what?" Wendy cried.

"Well, he stays in that toaster till he can throw a punch. We ship your ass off to rehab… again." Jax told her.

"Thank you, Jax. Thank you." Wendy told Jax.

I was happy that she got to finally see Abel, and I hope that she gets herself together, so she can be a part of Abel's life. I'm also glad that I got to be there because I can tell that Wendy doesn't have many friends, and I hope that after everything settles, we can be friends.

Kaleena's outfit to Fun Town: soa_s1e3/set?id=202707786

Kaleena's pjs when Hale visits her house: soa_s1e3/set?id=202708041

Kaleena's outfit with Gemma and visiting Abel: soa_s1e3/set?id=202718883


	5. Patch Over

I finally got to sleep in and let me tell you, it was the best sleep that I've ever had. I decided to get up after a few more minutes, and once I got dressed, I headed out to TM. I guess the club had something going on because almost all the guys came out at once. Once Jax saw me, he headed my way. I got out and met him halfway.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"Everything's fine darlin." Jax replied before hugging me.

I hugged him back and once we pulled apart, we headed toward his bike, but I knew that something was off.

"Alright Teller, what aren't you telling me?" I questioned as we reached his bike.

Jax chuckled before replying, "I've got to head out of town for a few days."

"As long as I know you got there safely and everyone is in one piece, then I'm good." I told him with a smile.

Jax smiled back, but then it turned to confusion as Tara pulled onto the lot. I knew something was off by her body language, but I was going to keep my thoughts to myself. I had this feeling that we were being watched, but I shook it off.

"Everything okay?" Jax asked as we walked up to Tara and her car.

"Yeah. I was hoping that you could help with the Cutlass. It's in pretty sad shape." Tara replied.

"Shit. This was your dad's, right?" Jax asked as he looked at the car.

"It was in the garage under two tons of old newspapers." Tara replied.

"Why don't you bring it in back? Have Lowell take a look at it." Jax told her.

I knew that Tara wanted to talk to Jax alone, but he needs to get on the road and I'm not going to let him be late for anything.

"Okay. Thanks. I was hoping you could give me a lift home." Tara said as she looked at Jax with hopeful eyes.

"Actually, I'm just heading out for a couple of days." Jax said.

I knew right then that Tara wanted to keep Jax close. I moved closer to Jax and grabbed his hand. Jax shocked me by lacing his fingers with mine, and that pissed Tara off more.

"Okay. Anything come up with the baby, who should I call?" Tara questioned.

I told you. Tara is trying to hold on to Jax, but I'm like Gemma, and I'm not letting her hurt him again.

"He's out of the woods, right?" Jax asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just in case of procedural stuff." Tara replied.

I have finally had enough, so before Jax could say another word, I spoke up.

"You can call me or Gemma if anything happens with Abel." I told Tara.

I know that Tara didn't really want that answer but smiled anyway because Jax agreed with me. Gemma then honked at us, so we went to talk to her. I then told Jax that I would take Tara home, and Gemma said that I could follow her since I didn't know the way. Jax agreed with us, and I walked him to his bike. I told Jax to be careful, and when I got ready to walk off, Jax grabbed my wrist, and pulled me back to him.

"Missed me already?" I giggled.

Jax just chuckled before giving me a light peck on the lips. After we pulled apart I couldn't help the big smile that graced my lips. Jax smiled back before I backed away and watched as Jax drove off. I walked back to Gemma's car, and laughed as Gemma gave me a huge grin.

"Anything I should know baby?" Gemma questioned.

"I don't know Gem. I really don't know, but I hope so." I sighed.

"Give him some time baby, and by the looks of that kiss, it might be sooner than you know." Gemma said.

I just nodded my head and headed to my car since Tara was also heading that way. I followed Gemma as she led me to Tara's house, and I waited until she got inside because I'm not that rude. Once she got inside, I drove on home and just hung around the house. I ended up calling Layla and Crystal over for a movie day, and we had a blast. Those girls are crazy as hell, but it was fun. Later on that night, my phone rang, and I knew exactly who it was.

"How's your trip going?" I asked.

Jax chuckled before replying, "It's going good so far, but how was your day?"

"My day was good. I had a movie day with Layla and Crystal, and they are crazy as hell." I replied with a laugh.

Jax laughed and I was happy to hear that sound.

"I bet they were." Jax said back.

Jax and I talked for quite a while before he had to go. I was happy that he called and when he gets back, we need to talk about whatever is going on between us. The next few days I basically just hung around the house. Gemma then came to get me so I could go take Tara's car back to her. I knew there was more to the story, but I just kept quiet.

"Hi." Tara said confused as she opened her door.

"Car's ready. Figured you'd need it for work." Gemma said as she handed Tara the keys.

I decided to stay outside as Gemma went in to talk to Tara. I knew that something was off about this conversation but it's not my place, so I'm staying out of it. Gemma came back outside not too long later and Lowell took us back to TM. Gemma then drove us to see Abel and I was so happy to see him.

"Hey." Jax whispered as he walked in the door.

"You okay?" Gemma questioned as we looked at Jax.

"I'm fine." Jax replied as he walked closer to Gemma.

"Think maybe someone could've called. I've been sitting…" Gemma started to say, but Jax cut her off by giving her a kiss.

"Hey, little man." Jax whispered as he stepped closer to Abel.

I watched in awe as the scene before me unfolded. I couldn't believe that this badass biker is a huge softy, but I'm glad that he is because that means he actually has a heart. Jax reached out for my hand, and I gladly gave it to him. Jax tugged me closer to him, and we just stood there and looked at Abel. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, but I ignored it because I'm not interrupting this moment.

I also noticed out of the corner of my eye that Gemma was looking at both Jax and I with a huge smile on her face. I may not know what's going to happen between Jax and I but whatever happens, happens.

Kaleena's outfit: soa_s1e4/set?id=208028532

Movie day with Layla and Crystal: soa_s1e4/set?id=208030478

Kaleena's second outfit: soa_s1e4/set?id=208084632


	6. Giving Back

Jax had brought me home the night before, and I slept like a baby. I was just fixing to get up when my phone rang. I laughed because I didn't even have to look at the screen to know exactly who it was.

"Morning Jax." I said as I answered my phone.

"Morning darlin. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to get a playpen for Abel." Jax replied.

"Trying to spend more time with me, huh?" I giggled.

Jax chuckled before saying, "You tell me darlin."

"I believe you do, but I don't mind. Are you coming to get me?" I inquired.

"I'm almost there darlin." Jax said.

"I'll see you then." I told him before we hung up.

I got dressed and sure enough, Jax was knocking on my door when I reached the kitchen. I grabbed what I needed and followed Jax to the truck. He took us to Opie's house, and I finally got to meet Donna, Opie's wife. As Donna and I were talking, Jax and Opie had taken off their shirts and were rummaging through the shed. I couldn't help myself but stare at Jax, and Donna nudged me.

"Is there anything going on between the two of you?" Donna asked.

"Not yet, but I'm not sure if anything will happen." I replied honestly.

"What's stopping you?" Donna questioned.

"His ex is back in town, and she's trying to win him back." I replied.

"Wow. I may not like the club for what happened to Opie, but I see how you two look at each other, and I really do hope that things work out for you guys." Donna said.

All I could do was smile because I was at a loss for words. Donna smiled back, and then we turned our attention back to the guys.

"How did you get this thing in here?" Opie questioned as him and Jax were trying to get the playpen out.

"By myself." Donna retorted.

"Sorry." Jax said as stuff fell out while he was pulling on the playpen.

"Whoa." Donna said as Jax almost tripped.

"Sorry." Jax laughed as he finally got the playpen out.

It was a few seconds before anyone spoke.

"Looks great. How much?" Jax asked.

"Aw, forget it. It's a gift." Opie replied as he moved the pen out of the way.

I could tell that Donna didn't really like that answer, but I also could tell that she didn't want to ask Jax for money.

Jax went to hand Donna some money, but she said, "No, Jax. I don't want it."

"Hey. I'm the one getting a deal." Jax said as he placed the money in Donna's hand.

Donna just gave Jax a smile, which he returned.

"All right, see you at the fundraiser." Jax said as he grabbed the playpen and we started to leave.

"That taste of Charming thing?" Donna questioned.

"Yeah. I'm doing the fireworks." Opie replied smoothly.

I could tell by Donna's expression that she didn't know that Opie was doing the fireworks.

"Oh, really?" Donna asked as she looked at Opie.

"It's not a club thing, Donna." Opie retorted.

"Yeah. My mom started it years ago. It raises money for the school district." Jax told her.

"We'll be there." Opie finally told us.

"All right." Jax said back before we walked off.

Jax drove us to his house so we could put the playpen up. I helped as much as I could and I almost melted when I saw Abel's room.

"This is really cute Jax." I told him.

"Thanks, darlin." Jax said.

We then went to TM and I pretty much hung out with Gemma, so Clay and Jax could go visit Otto, a friend of theirs. Gemma and I talked about pretty much anything and everything, and she convinced me to come to the fundraiser. I told her I would and that was enough to make her smile. The boys got back and it was funny watching Clay and Gemma talk about whatever it was they were talking about. Jax grabbed my hand and tugged me toward his bike.

"Are you kidnapping me, Teller?" I asked with a laugh.

"It's a possibility darlin, but I'm going to see the kid and I know you want to see him too." Jax replied.

I couldn't help but smile because Jax knows me all too well. We went to see Abel and I couldn't help but smile as Jax started reading to Abel.

" "As I ride along, I hear a great sound. What could it be? What could it be? It's a merry-go-round." I'm sorry, little man. I'm not as good at this as Grandma." Jax told Abel.

My heart seriously melted at the scene, but that changed when I looked up and saw some guy standing outside the room. Jax noticed him too and went to see what he wanted. I sat down and started reading to Abel. I could tell that something was off about the guy, but I would let Jax handle him.

"Who was that guy?" I questioned Jax as we headed to his bike.

"I have no clue." Jax replied.

I knew that he was going to find out who the guy was and what he wanted, and I hope we all are going to be fine after this. Jax took me home, and the next morning I got ready for the fundraiser. After I was ready, Jax came and picked me up. Once we got there, I went to find Gemma, and Jax went to do whatever.

"I'm glad you're here baby." Gemma said as she kissed my cheek.

"Me too." I told her.

We were doing great until Bobby told us that Clay needed them. Gemma wasn't too happy about it, but we both know that the club comes first. Gemma and I then turned our heads and saw Unser standing there.

"It sucks being boss, don't it?" Unser asked Gemma.

"You know that fried shit's gonna kill you." Gemma replied back.

"Yeah. 'Cause the cancer's keeping me fit and spunky." Unser bit back.

I was trying so hard not to laugh, but I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips. Unser seemed to notice because he gave me a smile back.

"Hey, who's that guy behind the grill?" Gemma asked.

I looked over to where she was talking about and saw the guy that was watching Jax and I with Abel.

"That's our new best friend. Agent Kohn. ATF." Unser replied.

"The fed looking into the club is grilling sausages?" Gemma asked.

"Must be part of his special federal training. Good chili." Unser replied before walking off.

"Uh-huh." was all Gemma could reply.

I couldn't believe that the guy that was watching Jax and I with Abel is the same guy that is looking into the club.

"Jax, who is that guy? Is he looking at him?" I heard Tig ask both Jax and Bobby.

Jax wasn't paying attention and ran into Gemma, who wasn't too happy.

"You tell Clay I'm pissed off. Bad enough his sorry ass isn't here. Now he's taking all my manpower." Gemma told Jax.

"Who's that guy with the cops?" Jax asked.

"That's your ATF guy." Gemma replied.

"That guy was at the hospital last night watching Kaleena and I with Abel." Jax told everyone.

"That's dangerous, brother." Tig said.

"Shit." was all Gemma could say.

"Well, you keep an eye on him. He follows us out of here or leaves at any point, you give me a call." Jax told us.

"Prepay?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah." Jax replied.

Before they walked off, Jax pulled me aside.

"Stay with Gemma and don't go off by yourself." Jax told me.

"Trust me; I don't plan on going anywhere without your mother." I assured Jax.

Jax gave me a grin before kissing my cheek and heading off. The fundraiser was winding down, and this woman came over and asked Gemma about some guy named Kyle. I was confused but I just stayed out of it. Gemma went to ask Opie, and when she came back, her face told me that something awful was going to happen. Gemma then told the woman what she could and came back to me. Gemma and I watched the fireworks and I was hoping that everyone was somewhere safe.

Kaleena's outfit: soa_s1e5/set?id=208265239

Kaleena's outfit to the fundraiser: soa_s1e5/set?id=208268786


	7. AK-51

I woke up late this morning, but I was trying to get up on time this time. I knew that Layla wanted me to try new things and I was, but this time, I had a reason for sleeping late. I got up, got dressed, and went for a long run.

I've decided that since I'm living in Charming now, I might as well get back into a routine that I had at home, and start running again. As I was running, I started thinking about my family. I miss my brothers, but I know that I will see them soon. I ended up at TM and I started looking for Gemma.

When I finally found her, she was in the office, upset. Gemma just shook her head, and I knew that I didn't really want to know.

"Go talk to Luann and I'll clean up in here." I told Gemma.

"Thank you, baby." Gemma told me.

Gemma kissed my cheek before walking out the door. Layla came in right after Gemma left, and both of us started cleaning up. I kept glancing through the window and looking at Jax. I could tell just by the look on his face that something was off.

Not too long after Layla and I started cleaning, the feds came in yelling for everyone to lie on the ground. The feds came into the office, grabbed Layla and I, and shoved us to the ground.

"Easy. Easy." I growled as the fed that had me shoved me roughly to the ground.

Some of the feds kept guns on us, and when I glanced over at Jax, he was extremely pissed off. I gave him a small smile to let him know that I was ok. The feds finally left, and I wasn't too pleased with the scrapes I had on my knees. I just dusted myself off and went to finish the office with Layla.

Layla headed home after we were done, but I decided to stay. Jax had told me that I could use his room at the club if I ever needed it, and when I went in, it was a complete mess.

"Damn. I'm not going to let Jax see this." I growled as I looked at the mess.

I started cleaning Jax's room, and lucky for me, I was able to get it almost back to normal. I sat on Jax's bed and sighed because today has been hectic. I knew that I should head home, but I decided that I would lie down and take a nap.

When I woke from my nap, I noticed a change of clothes next to bed. I knew exactly who they were from and I was grateful that Layla didn't bother me like she normally would. I took a quick shower, which I knew that Jax wouldn't have minded, changed clothes, and headed out to see Layla.

"I brought your car here because I knew you would go see Abel sometime today." Layla told me as she handed me my keys.

"Thanks, girl and thanks for the clothes." I said.

"No problem girl. Might as well get used to wearing SAMCRO now." Layla laughed.

I laughed with her because she was right. Layla had brought me a SAMCRO shirt, and I actually like it. I drove to the hospital and as I was headed to see Abel, I ran into Jax and Tara. I could tell that something was wrong just by the way Tara was acting.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Tara asked both Jax and myself.

"Yeah." "Why?" Jax and I asked at the same time.

"I was going past the clubhouse yesterday. I saw all the cops." Tara replied.

I was going to let Jax handle this conversation because he knew more about it than I did.

"Aw. That was a bunch of bullshit. Got this ATF agent harassing us. Following me. Showed up here. The guy's nuts. Looking for dirt that doesn't exist." Jax replied and I knew he was keeping some things under wrapped for now.

"I'm, uh-I'm just finishing up my rounds. Do you mind giving me a ride home?" Tara asked.

I could tell right then that she was keeping something from us, and I also knew that she was going to tell us soon.

"Sure. What's going on?" Jax replied.

"Shitty day. My nerves are kind of shot." Tara told us.

"Well, we'll be with the kid." Jax told Tara.

"Thanks." Tara said before walking off.

"You do know that I'm going to follow you right?" I questioned as Jax and I went to see Abel.

"I know darlin. I think that she's being followed." Jax told me.

"At least I'm not the only one who thinks that." I said.

Jax gave me a smile before we went to see Abel.

After Tara finished her rounds, she came to Abel's room. Jax told her that I would be following them, and Tara actually was happy about that. Jax and I were both shocked by that, but I think that Tara is trying to be friends with me, and this could be the start. Let's hope this trip is nothing because I really don't want to be looking over my shoulder for nothing.

Kaleena's running outfit: soa_s1e6/set?id=208270738

Kaleena's outfit with the stuff Layla brings her: soa_s1e6/set?id=208286153


	8. Old Bones

As we were driving to Tara's house, I glanced in the mirror and saw a car following us. I just shrugged it off, though because I figured that they were going the same way. We got to Tara's house, and I pulled in next to Jax because I wanted to talk to Tara as well.

"Appreciate the lift." Tara told Jax.

"No problem. Where's the Cutlass?" Jax asked.

"Oh, it's at the hospital." Tara replied with a shrug.

I knew right then that there was something fishy about her answer, but I know that she'll give us what we need.

"Still not running right?" Jax asked.

"It's running okay." Tara replied.

"This worry I'm getting here… that have anything to do with that car that's been following us? The compact parked halfway down the block. Tara!" Jax growled.

Tara and I shared a look before looking at the car. I couldn't believe that the car parked down the block, is the same car that was following us. I knew right then that this was personal.

"What the hell is going on?" I growled before Jax could.

"That ATF agent that's been looking into you guys-I think he's here for me." Tara replied.

"What are you talking about?" Jax asked completely confused.

"I was with him in Chicago. It got violent. I tried to end it. He started stalking me. Jax. Don't. He's dangerous." Tara replied as Jax headed off.

"Go back inside, Tara. Lock the door." Jax hollered before going after Kohn.

I chased after him because I wasn't sure if he would do something stupid or not. I watched as Jax stabbed the front of Kohn's car, and Kohn wasn't too happy about it either.

"Vandalism. Deadly weapon. That's six months in County, asshole." Kohn growled as he got out of his car.

"Violating a restraining order. You'll be in the cell next to me. They teach you how to suck a dick in ATF School?" Jax growled back.

I had to stifle the laugh that was fixing to come out, even though I knew Jax was being serious.

"Badass biker." was all Kohn could come up with.

"You guys gave it your best shot. You got nothing on Sam Crow. And you harassing Tara, that ends here… or next time it won't be a piece-of-shit car I'm draining fluid from." Jax growled.

I stood next to Jax, and when I glanced in the car, I saw someone that I thought I would never see again. He gave me a sick grin and I had to turn my head so I wouldn't puke.

"You threatening a federal agent?" Kohn asked.

Kohn glanced at me after he said that, but I wouldn't look at him. I'm still afraid of the guy that's in the car, and I hope that Jax hasn't noticed yet.

"I'm threatening you. Go away. It's my last warning." Jax replied as Kohn looked back to him.

Jax led us back to Tara's house and we headed off to the station. I knew that Jax was pissed off and I also knew that if Hale didn't do anything about Kohn, then Jax would put him down.

"You better rein in your ATF boyfriend." Jax said as we stopped in front of Hale.

"Agent Kohn isn't on my payroll. I don't keep tabs." Hale responded.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should." I growled.

Jax was shocked that I said that, but he just gave me a smile. I may not like Tara but what Kohn is doing, is sick and I'll be damned if I let him hurt her.

"He's not here for Sam Crow, Hale. He's here for Tara." Jax said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hale asked.

"This guy was stalking her in Chicago. Thinks she came back to Charming to be with me. I'm telling you, this guy is nuts, and he's gonna hurt her." Jax replied.

"Jesus Christ. That's who she had a restraining order against." Hale said.

"You knew?" Jax asked.

"No, but it makes sense now." Hale replied.

"Hale! Let's go, hotshot. Water and Power just dug up some old bones out on 44." Unser told Hale while looking from Jax and I back to Hale.

"Be there in a minute. Kohn is my problem. I will handle it." Hale told us.

"You better, man, or I'm gonna." Jax said back before we left.

"Hey Jax, I'm gonna head home for a little bit, but I'll swing by TM later." I told Jax once we were standing by our vehicles.

"All right darlin. Be careful and call me if Kohn decides to cross your path." Jax said back.

"Trust me I will." I giggled as Jax gave me a small smile.

I drove home, took a nice hot shower, changed clothes, grabbed me something to eat, and headed to TM. When I pulled onto the parking lot, Layla came to my car.

"Can I ask you something girl?" Layla asked as I got out of my car.

"Sure girl. You know you can ask me anything." I replied.

"Do you mind taking me to see Abel? I haven't seen him since he was born and I really want to see him." Layla asked.

I gave her the biggest smile that I could and she knew what that meant. Layla and I hugged each other before getting into my car. I drove us to the hospital and as we reach Abel's room, I could tell that Layla was super happy to be here. We were sitting with Abel when Clay decided to join us, and Jax followed not too long after.

"Hey. Managed to steal a key card from an intern. Hopefully, it gets us below." Jax told Clay while handing over a card.

"Yeah. Me and Tig'll take care of this. Why don't you stay here and run interference." Clay told Jax.

Layla and I knew exactly what they were talking about, but we kept our mouths shut and let the boys handle their business.

"Why?" Jax questioned.

"Hey, Doc." Clay said right as Tara walked through the door.

"Hey." Tara said back confused.

"Kid looks strong, huh?" Clay asked.

"Yeah." Tara replied.

"Well, you have a good night, all right?" Clay asked before leaving the room.

"You too. Nurse said you wanted to see me." Tara said.

"Yeah. I was just checking in. You okay?" Jax asked.

"Yeah. I talked to Hale. He assured me Joshua was leaving. Thanks for handling that." Tara replied.

"Ah, you're welcome. You won't have to worry about that guy anymore." Jax said with a grin.

Tara nodded her head before smiling at me. I gave her a smile back and watched as she left the room. Layla followed not too long after that because she said that her boyfriend was picking her up. I haven't met him yet, and neither have the guys, so I hope he doesn't hurt her. It was quiet for a few minutes before I decided to break it.

"Hey Jax, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure darlin." Jax replied.

"I know that you're going to disagree with this, but can I help with whatever it is that you guys are doing?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sorry darlin, but you can't get involved in club business." Jax replied.

"I understand that but I'm sick of sitting at home and doing nothing." I said back.

Jax just looked at me and I didn't know what else to say. We just stayed in silence for a while before I finally said something.

"Look, I know that it's dangerous, but I want to help. Please Jax." I practically begged.

I'm not the one to beg but I am getting tired of doing nothing. Even if I help them on the DL, at least they would have someone who could get them Intel without actually doing anything.

Jax didn't say anything but guided me out of Abel's room and to the morgue where Clay and Tig were.

"I thought I told you to wait upstairs and what is she doing here." Clay growled as Jax led us into the room.

"Well, there's no interference to run… and I figured you could use the extra pair of hands." Jax replied and looked to me to tell Clay the reason why I am here.

"I'm here because I want to help. I know you don't approve but I'm sick of doing nothing, and I know how to keep secrets, and I think that you could use someone who could get Intel without actually doing anything." I told Clay.

Clay just looked at me. We waited for a few minutes before Clay just nodded his head. I guess that meant that I was good to go. All of us were shocked that Clay was ok with me being here, but I'll take it. I ended up learning that one of the bodies was Lowell's dad. I feel for the guy and once he finds out, he's going to be a mess. After we were done in the morgue, Jax walked me to my car.

"I'm going to head on home." I told Jax.

"Be safe darlin." Jax said back.

I nodded my head, kissed Jax's cheek, and got in my car. Once I got home, I got in my pajamas and went to sleep. I slept so soundly that I almost missed my phone ringing.

"Hello." I answered groggily.

"God you sound awful." Gemma said.

"I just woke up Gemma." I sighed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me for Abel and Jax." Gemma said.

"Sure." I said.

Gemma just laughed before hanging up. I hung up as well, took a shower, got dressed, ate some breakfast, and waited on Gemma. When Gemma showed up, I showed her around my house. Gemma liked what I did with the place and I was happy that she approved. Shopping with Gemma is the funniest thing ever. We took the stuff to Jax's house, and once we got to Abel's room, our jaws hit the floor.

"Oh, my God." Gemma gasped as we entered Abel's room.

Abel's room looks exactly how Jax's did, except that there were pictures on the wall. One of the pictures stood out to me because it was the picture of Jax fucking some girl in Nevada. The only reason it stood out was because I have the picture on my phone. Someone sent it to me and now I have an idea on who done it.

"Holy shit." Gemma said after she stepped in something.

I figured that she stepped in piss and now this was personal. I knew that we were going to get Jax and the minute he saw Abel's room, I knew he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Who did this?" Gemma asked Jax.

"ATF." Jax replied.

"Why?" Gemma asked.

"Tara." Jax replied smoothly.

"That stupid bitch." Gemma growled.

I probably would've said that too except that I know more than Gemma does at this moment, so I can't blame Tara.

"How is this her fault? This guy's dead." Jax said before leaving Abel's room.

"At least." Gemma said.

I followed after Jax and naturally he wanted me to stay with Gemma, but thought twice about it because I'm really stubborn. I rode with Jax to Floyd's and to say that Kohn was terrified when he saw Jax was an understatement.

"You wanna go to war with me, you sick piece of shit?" Jax growled before throwing Kohn out the window.

I slowly stepped outside and screamed when Kohn stabbed Jax with a pair of scissors. I finally pulled myself together and pulled Jax off of Kohn. All of us were taken down to the station, and I got lucky because I was in the same room as Jax. Unser was sitting across from us and I wasn't too happy when Agent Stahl walked into the room.

"Barber says you came in for a haircut. Agent Kohn attacked you with a pair of scissors. So you pushed him through a plate glass window. Self-defense." Stahl said as she looked at Jax.

"That's what Floyd saw, I guess that's what happened." Jax said with a smirk.

"That's fantastic. What I don't get is why you were there?" Stahl questioned as she glanced at me.

"I was with Jax, and I wanted to meet Floyd since I've heard so highly of him." I replied.

Stahl knew that she wouldn't get anything from me so she turned her attention back to Jax.

"Tell me. Are they all just afraid of you… or convinced that you are a necessary evil?" Stahl asked.

"You charging me?" Jax asked back.

I grabbed Jax's hand under the table and he gripped it back. I knew that he was getting pissed off, and I was going to try my best to keep him calm.

"No charges. Why does Kohn have a hard-on for you?" Stahl questioned.

"You know why." Jax replied.

"You're right. I do. Tara Knowles. The charming ingénue. High school sweethearts, right?" Stahl said.

"Yeah." Jax replied.

I knew all of this shit, but I think that Stahl is trying to get under Jax's skin and she thinks this is going to do it. I guess that I'll have to prove her wrong.

"She fears for her life… so she comes back home… to the only man she knows loves her enough to protect her… a guy who would have no problem… putting a fed through a plate glass window. That's beautiful. Really, it is. I wish I had that kind of pull over someone. You're a lucky man." Stahl said with what looked like a smile.

"You done?" Jax asked clearly pissed.

"Yeah, she's done." Unser told us.

I followed Jax out of the building and we rode behind the car the held Kohn. We watched as he was taken out of the city, and headed back to Jax's house, where we found Gemma.

"Why aren't you at the fight?" Gemma asked as we walked into Abel's room.

"I've had my share for the day." Jax replied as he kissed Gemma.

"How you doing baby?" Gemma asked me.

"I'm good Gem." I replied.

"Yeah. Your leg okay?" Gemma asked Jax.

"Yeah." Jax replied.

"Where's the doctor?" Gemma asked.

I knew right then that this conversation was fixing to go south.

"I don't know." Jax replied.

"Where are you going with that, Jax?" Gemma asked.

I don't know where this is all coming from but I think I have a pretty good idea.

"Nowhere." Jax replied while discreetly glancing at me.

"I don't believe that. I've seen the two of you together. See how you act around her. She's still got ties in you." Gemma replied.

"You know what? I don't give a shit what you think. What I do, what Tara does- it's not your business." Jax snapped.

Why is Jax getting so pissed off? Does he still love Tara?

"Cleaning up piss and broken cribs, that's my business?" Gemma snapped back.

"No one asked you to take this on. This house, this kid. It's not your burden. It's mine." Jax said before limping off.

I had an idea on where he was going, but I do hope that I'm wrong because I don't want to get my heart broken.

"Shit. You okay baby?" Gemma sighed.

"I'm fine I guess." I sighed.

"Talk to me baby." Gemma said.

I decided that there was no point in hiding it anymore, so I took out my phone and showed her the text message.

"When did you get this?" Gemma asked as she handed me my phone back.

"I got it the day Jax came back from Nevada, but I didn't see it until the next day. I have no clue who sent it, but I think that someone else came into town with Kohn." I replied.

"What makes you say that?" Gemma asked.

"We took Tara home the other day and Kohn followed us but he wasn't alone. There was a guy from my past in the car. I think he sent me the picture." I replied.

Gemma didn't know what to say, but I was okay with that because all I needed was for her to be there. I realized that I didn't have a ride home.

"Hey Gemma, would you mind taking me home?" I questioned.

"I would baby, but I think that you need to talk to Jax." Gemma replied.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Trust me baby, you need to tell him this. I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't think that you had his best interest at heart. I have a good feeling about you and I can tell that you're not trying to take Jax from the club." Gemma replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Gemma. I really needed to hear that." I said with a smile on my own.

Gemma showed me where Jax's room was and I changed into comfortable clothes. I don't how long I was alone before Jax came back.

"I thought you went home darlin." Jax said as I was placing a teddy bear into Abel's crib.

"I was but I needed to talk to you first." I said back.

Jax led me to him room and we sat on his bed. I took a breath before beginning the conversation.

"I really don't know how to say this but I got this text from an unknown number." I started as I showed Jax the picture.

"I have an idea on who sent it, but I'm not sure. Do you remember when you threatened Kohn?" I asked as I looked at Jax.

"Yeah." Jax replied.

"Well, there as another person there. He was sitting in the car while we were talking to Kohn. I just happened to glance at him and he gave me a sick grin. Jax, he's from my past." I told him.

"Has he hurt you before?" Jax asked and I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell him this so soon, but I guess it's time.

"Yes." I whispered.

"What did he do?" Jax growled.

"Remember what happened to that girl, Tristen? Well, I went through the same thing." I replied.

Jax just sat there and didn't say a word. I was trying so hard not to cry, but I knew that he was going to find out sooner or later. I was just hoping that it would've been later.

"He's not going to hurt you ever again. I'll kill him if he comes near you." Jax finally said.

"I know Jax. I'm just terrified because I have no idea what he's doing here or why he's here." I said.

Jax just hugged me. We sat there for I don't know how long before Jax got comfortable. I was about to go into the living room, but Jax stopped me. I ended up lying next to Jax. I curled into him and Jax just tightened his grip.

Kaleena's changed outfit: soa_s1e7/set?id=208323174

Kaleena's pajamas: soa_s1e7/set?id=208324402

Kaleena's outfit for shopping with Gemma, plus the teddy bear she buys Abel: soa_s1e7/set?id=208334900

Kaleena's outfit for waiting for Jax: soa_s1e7/set?id=208339711


	9. The Pull

I woke up the next morning and noticed that I wasn't in my own bed. I looked around the room and realized that I was in Jax's room. I turned around and just watched Jax as he slept. He seemed so peaceful when he was asleep and the troubles going on around him isn't messing with his head. I slowly got out of Jax's bed and went to shower. After I got out, I headed back into Jax's room to see that he was awake.

"Morning Jax." I said.

"Morning darlin." Jax said back.

I was about to say something, but my phone started to ring. I saw that it was Gemma and when I answered it, I couldn't hold back the smile that graced my lips because Gemma said that she was coming to get me, so we could go see Abel since he's getting out of the toaster, as Jax calls it. I hung up from her and saw that Jax was grinning as well.

"What Teller?" I asked with a smile.

"Nothing." Jax replied.

I just shook my head and headed into the kitchen. I knew that Jax would follow soon and I was right because not too long after I had breakfast cooked, Jax walked into the kitchen.

"Smells good darlin." Jax said.

"Thank you, baby. Before my dad died, he taught me how to cook." I told Jax with a sad smile.

Jax hugged me from behind before Gemma walked into the house. We gave her a smile which she returned. Gemma ate breakfast with us before she and I headed out.

"I see that everything worked out last night." Gemma started.

"It did." was all I could say.

Gemma didn't say anything else, but she didn't have to because the smile on her face gave her away. I knew that she was happy about me and Jax and I'm happy too, but with Tara around, I don't know if I'm really what Jax wants. Gemma and I were sitting with Abel when Jax showed up. The room grew eerily quiet before anybody said a word.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off you last night." Jax finally spoke.

"I'm sorry too. It was a crazy day. Strange time, Jax. So much shit is changing. I just worry- about you, about him." Gemma said back.

"About Tara. What happened with me and Tara…is ancient history, mom." Jax told her.

"She hurt this family. Tried to pull you away." Gemma said.

"I didn't leave, did I?" Jax questioned.

"But she did. Broke your heart." Gemma replied.

"I guess." was all Jax could come up with.

"You guess? She crushed you, Jax." Gemma said.

I just stood by and listened to the conversation. I guess I'm getting a history lesson, but this gives me some Intel on what's going through both of their heads.

"I was 19. It was first love bullshit. I grew up. I got over it. It's time you got over it too." Jax told Gemma.

"Somebody hurts your baby, you never get over it." Gemma told Jax.

I didn't say anything until Gemma left to go talk to Luann. Jax and I just sat in silence before I decided to break it.

"Hey Jax, I don't know how to say this but what is this between us?" I questioned.

Jax was quiet for a few minutes before replying, "I don't know darlin, but don't listen to my mother alright."

"Gemma isn't telling me anything but I'm not going to invest in something if I'm going to get hurt." I said.

"Whatever happened between Tara and I is done. I don't know what else to say, but I do feel something for you." Jax said.

"Ok, so let's take this slow and see what happens." I told him.

Jax gave me a grin which told me that he agreed. Jax and I just sat there after that until Jax had to leave. I told him that I would be at TM if he needed me and he kissed my head. Gemma took me home and true to my word, I was back at TM. I headed into the club because I forgot to pee when I got home. All the guys gave me a look, but I just gave them a smile before going to Jax's room to pee. When I came back out, Clay gave me a side hug before lightly pushing me to Jax and Opie. I was confused at first but it sunk in after I got in my car.

"Wow! Clay actually trusts me with club business." I told myself as I followed the guys back to the hospital.

I followed the guys to this man's room and listened as Jax and Opie questioned about the tanker. I then followed the guys as they went after the tanker.

"Jax!" I hollered as the tanker swerved to hit Jax.

If I ever get my hands on these guys I'm going to get them good. We finally got the tanker stopped and I let the boys handle the drivers. Jax told me to follow him and I did and then Unser joined us soon after. I stood off to the side as Jax talked to Unser and was shocked that Unser handed Jax money. When we got back to TM I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore because I saw an ambulance in the garage. Jax lead me to his room and we curled up on his bed so he could read more of his dad's manuscript or book, as I call it.

"Jackie boy, Clay's waiting." Chibs said as he knocked on the door.

"Okay." Jax called back.

Jax and I got up but Jax made sure to smack my ass, hard.

"Jax! I swear I'm going to get you." I laughed as I popped Jax's arm.

Jax just laughed before throwing his arm around my shoulder. We follow Chibs outside and meet up with Clay and Tig. I can tell that there is tension between Jax and Tig just by the way they are acting around each other. Gemma then pulls up and tells us that Abel is fixing to come out of the incubation chamber. I jump in Gemma's car and Jax follows us to the hospital. We're waiting for Abel when Tara walks through the door, holding him.

"I don't know how to break this to you, kid, but I'm your old man." Jax told Abel as he sat down with him.

Tara, Gemma, and I were fixing to head out of the room, but Jax grabbed my wrist. I turned to look at him and could tell that he wanted me to stay. I stood next to Jax and lightly placed my hands on his shoulders and gave them a light squeeze. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but Jax's phone started going off. I helped him answer it and by the look on his face, I could tell that something was wrong.

"I got Abel, so go." I told him.

Jax handed Abel to me, kissed me, and headed out to tell Gemma. Gemma entered the room and just watched me rock Abel. I don't how long Gemma and I stayed with Abel before we headed back to TM. When we walked into the garage, I could feel the tension. Gemma went to Clay and I headed to Jax.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"Everything's fine darlin." Jax replied before pulling me to him.

I just hugged him tight because I knew that he wasn't telling me something but I'm not going to push him. As Jax and I pulled apart, Gemma came over to us. She kissed Jax and told him that she loved him. Jax told her that he loved her too and kissed me before Gemma pulled me away to go with her.

I was helping Gemma get things set for tomorrow when Jax returned from Tara's and I had this feeling that something was off. I silently slipped away and headed to Tara's. When I got there I noticed that the front door was unlocked which is weird. I slowly and quietly opened the door, entered her house, and shut the door. Before I could turn around, I was grabbed in a choke hold. I struggled against my assailant, but that changed the minute they spoke.

"Nice to see you again Lena." the guy whispered in my ear.

"Can't say the same, Karson." I growled as Karson dragged me to Tara's room.

When Tara and Kohn, who I wasn't too shocked to see, looked at me and Karson, Tara was shocked. Kohn and Karson gave each other looks before Karson dragged me back out of the room. I could hear Tara pleading with Kohn about me, but I knew that Kohn couldn't stop Karson.

Karson then dragged me outside but I kept struggling because I knew that I had to help Tara. Karson tightened his grip around my neck and told me that if I didn't stop that he would kill me. I slowly stopped struggling because I knew that he would keep true to his word. Karson made me drive us to my house and the whole drive he kept bringing up our history, which isn't what everybody believes.

We finally arrived at my house and I wasn't happy to be home. Karson forced me inside and up to my room, which was my worst nightmare coming true. Karson then pinned me to my bed and I fought harder than I ever have before and lady luck was on my side because I was able to get Karson off of me, grabbed my gun, and put a bullet in his head.

"Damn. I guess my aim is better." I told myself as I looked at Karson's body.

I headed to the living room and called Jax. I didn't get an answer so I left a voicemail and it wasn't long after that, that Jax showed up. I let him in and Jax took one look at me before pulling me to him. After he let me go, Jax went to check out my room before coming back to me.

"You alright?" Jax questioned.

"I'm okay I guess, but I don't want to stay here tonight." I replied.

Jax agreed before following me to my room so I could get some clothes. Jax then drove me to his house and the first thing I did was take a nice hot shower. I finally broke down and let everything set in. I don't know why Karson was here, but if anybody else shows up, then I might have to leave Charming.

"Is Tara okay?" I asked Jax as I stepped out of his bathroom.

"She'll be okay. She's shaken up like you, but I know both of you will pull through this." Jax replied.

I gave him a small smile and joined him in his bed. I snuggled into him more because I wanted to feel safer. I do hope that Tara is alright because I don't think that any woman should go through what we just went through. I also hope that what Jax said earlier is true and that he does want to make "us" work because I'm not prepared for heartbreak…. Again.

Kaleena's outfit: soa_s1e8/set?id=208341602

Kaleena's outfit after the attack: soa_s1e8/set?id=208435511


	10. Hell Followed

Jax woke me up early the next morning and to say I didn't want to get up is an understatement but I knew that he wanted to get rid of the bodies and I wanted my house back. Jax drove us to Tara's house so he could borrow the Cutlass. Tara and I hugged each other the minute we saw each other. We may not be friends but we both knew that each of us was trying to get to the other. Jax put Kohn's body in the trunk of the Cutlass and drove us to my house to get Karson's body. I helped Jax load up Karson's body and kissed me lightly before driving off. I cleaned up what I could, changed clothes, since the clothes I have on had blood on them, and headed off to TM.

"Thank God you're here baby. Is everything alright? Where's Jax?" Gemma asked as she hugged me.

"Everything's fine and I have no clue where Jax is." I replied.

Gemma seemed to accept my answer because she didn't push any further. Clay gave me a slight hug, which I really appreciated, before offering me a drink. I laughed lightly before shaking my head and headed into the kitchen for some coffee, which I drink more now thanks to Layla. I was sipping on my coffee when Unser came in and told us that he wanted Clay to come downtown. Gemma and I looked at each other before looking back at Unser. I felt bad that Clay was getting questioned about something he had no involvement in, but once he went with Unser, Gemma gave me a look which told me that we were going to go look for Jax. Tig tried to stop us but I couldn't help the laugh that left my lips when Gemma shoved Tig into the wall. Gemma jumped out of her car the second we parked in Tara's driveway.

I stayed off to the side and watched as the scene unfolded. I went closer to Jax once I saw that Tig was giving him a hard time. Tig seemed to back off the second Jax's attention left him and went to me. Jax and I whispered to each other before he drove off. I'm not telling what we said because it might just bite us in the ass. I rode back with Gemma and I wasn't there long before Jax started to head out to go get a doctor for the Irishman.

"I'll follow them, Gemma." I told Gemma as Jax and Opie walked out the door.

"Thank you, baby." Gemma told me before giving me a kiss.

I went after the guys and was happy to see Donna. Donna and I exchanged smiles and waves before I went to my car. I followed the guys to the hospital and sat there until they came out. I'm mad at myself because I came into town to help Krysta and all I seem to be doing is following SAMCRO around. I know that Krysta isn't mad at me, but I still can't help but feel bad. I'll make it up to her soon because my birthday is coming up and I want my party at her club.

The guys came out with Tara and I follow them back to the clubhouse. I wanted to see Tara work her magic so I stayed with her and Gemma as she worked on the Irishman. After Juice left, I felt like I was intruding on a bonding moment so I left the room and went to Jax's. I opened the door and saw Jax sitting in a chair reading. I entered his room, shut his door, and stood next to him. Jax put down his reading, grabbed my wrist, and tugged me into his lap.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I looked at Jax.

"I don't know darlin, can you?" Jax inquired.

I giggled before Jax leaned up and kissed me. I kissed back and boy was it getting kinda heated. Our moment was ruined by someone knocking and telling Jax that Tara was looking for him. Jax answered the guy before looking back at me. I got up off of him and the second he got up, Jax smacked, not popped, my ass.

"Jackson Teller, I swear to God." I growled as I looked at him.

Jax just gave me a lopsided grin before slinging his arm over my shoulder and walking us out of his room. Jax went to talk to Tara and I went to hang with Gemma. The party is in full swing by the time the guys get out of "chapel" as they call it. I was watching the fight when Jax snuck up on me.

"Jax." I squeaked once he put his arms around me from behind.

"Sorry darlin, I just couldn't resist." Jax chuckled.

I laughed back and we just continued to watch the fight. I just happened to glance around and saw Tara standing not too far from us. I could tell by her face expression that she didn't like me and Jax together, but I don't care because she had her chance and she blew it. Jax then tells me that we need to talk so I follow his lead as he leads us back to his room.

"Damn. You look better in my clothes than I do." Jax commented as I walked out of his bathroom in one of his shirts.

I giggled as I did a twirl and Jax couldn't help but chuckle. I climbed into bed with Jax and snuggled into him. I knew that I was safe with him, but my mind couldn't help but wander back to Tara because she is trying to win Jax back. I just so happened to glance up at Jax at the same time that Jax was looking down at me, and we kissed. Things started to get heated and let's just say that this is going to be the best night of my life.

I woke up the next morning a little sore but that was to be expected. I also noted that I was alone but that's because Jax had some club business to handle. I grabbed Jax's shirt and my pants and went to fix me some coffee. When I got to the kitchen, I saw Gemma and Tara were already there and there was a fresh pot of coffee.

"Nice outfit baby. Long night?" Gemma asked.

I just gave Gemma a small which told her everything. Gemma gave me a smile back and I noticed Tara's expression change and not too long after that, she left. I could tell that this wasn't over between Tara, Jax, and myself but I do know that I'm not giving Jax up without a fight.

Later on that day, Gemma and I go see Abel and Gemma let me feed him, but she's coaching me on what to do. I've got the hang of it now and I'm already in love with this kid that it's not even funny. Layla and Krysta joined us and Gemma even let them hold him. I finally went home sometime that evening, but I wasn't home long before Jax showed up.

"What's going on Jax?" I asked as I opened the door to let him in.

I could tell by his expression that something was bothering him. Jax didn't say a word, so I led him to my room. Both of us got comfortable before getting into my bed. I held Jax to me because I know that, that's exactly what he wanted. I don't know how long I held him for because before I knew it, both of us were slowly falling asleep.

Kaleena's outfit: soa_s1e9/set?id=208442430


	11. Better Half

I woke up the next morning and was shocked to see that Jax was still next to me. I rolled over and tried to lightly get out of bed, but that didn't work because Jax wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Where are you going darlin?" Jax asked.

"I was thinking about taking a shower." I replied as I looked at him.

"That sounds like a good idea." Jax said.

I laughed and just shook my head. Jax and I did have fun in the shower and showed up late to TM. Gemma didn't seem to mind and just shook her head with a smile. Before I could go to Gemma, my phone rang, and it was from the station.

"Hello." I said confused.

"Hey Kaleena, it's Krysta." Krysta said back.

"Hey, girl. What's going on? Why are you calling me from the station?" I questioned.

"I need you to come get me. Stahl had me arrested for nothing." Krysta replied.

"Sure girl. I'll be there in a few." I told her before hanging up.

I told Gemma what Krysta just told me and Gemma said to be careful because if Stahl went after Krysta then she might come after me again. I can handle Stahl but going after Krysta, well, that's not going to be good for her. I drove to the station and when I walked in, Hale was shocked to see me, but Stahl just gave me a smile.

"What are you doing here Kaleena?" Hale asked as I walked up to him and Stahl.

"I'm here for Krysta. Why is it that I have to come get people that you guys arrest over bullshit charges?" I replied.

Hale had nothing to say but I knew that he knew that I was right. Stahl looked between us before finally saying something.

"I actually would like to talk to you, if that's alright Kaleena?" Stahl said.

"Whatever. I've got nothing to hide." I sighed as Stahl led me into a room.

"Let's cut the bullshit. I know that you want to know about Sam Crow and I can absolutely tell you that I know nothing. I don't care to know what the guys are doing." I told Stahl.

"Well, that was easy. I guess you can go." was all Stahl could say.

I walked out of the room, hugged Krysta, and started out of the building, but I heard Stahl say something about one of my brothers, and if it wasn't for Krysta, I would've beat the hell out of her. I dropped Krysta off at her club, which Layla met us at, and headed off to see Abel. I also kinda want to see Tara because I want to know how she's doing. When I got there, I saw Stahl talking to Tara and I could tell by Tara's expression that she was uncomfortable. Stahl left not too long after I stepped next to Tara and Jax showed up right after.

"Everything ok?" Jax questioned as he gave me a hug.

"She knew all about me. She knows about all of us." Tara told us.

I was confused at first but then I thought about it, and it started making sense. Stahl must think that we're in some type of love triangle, but that's far from the truth.

"It's all smoke. Look, they got nothing on Sam Crow, so they're harassing people close to us. I'm sorry. Either of you say anything?" Jax said as he looked from Tara to me.

"Hell no." I replied.

Jax smiled at me and I returned the smile. Jax knows that I wouldn't say a word because I honestly don't know anything to tell, but Tara does.

"No. Of course not. She mentioned Kohn. Said he was M.I.A." Tara said.

I'm so grateful that Stahl doesn't know anything about my past and I want it to stay that way. Plus, she can't find anything anyway because my file is under lock and key.

"Kohn was a wanted man. He didn't show up in Chicago 'cause he didn't want to go to jail. Probably halfway around the world by now." Jax said.

"Yeah, halfway." Tara scoffed.

Ok, now this bitch is starting to piss me off. I get that she's messed up about what happened to Kohn, but she wasn't the only one that got attacked, and she didn't kill Kohn. Jax told me what happened when he got to Tara's, so she needs to lay off.

"This will never blow back on you. That's a promise." Jax told Tara, but I know that it was also directed at me as well.

I feel bad for Tara but she needs to learn that the cops are going to come after her because she's friends with Sam Crow. I'm prepared for whatever the cops throw my way and she needs to be ready as well. I decided to go shopping because Krysta had asked me earlier to get her a few things. I gave Jax a quick kiss before heading out. Once I got to the store, I grabbed a few things for Krysta and met up with Gemma and Cherry.

Poor Cherry was freaking out because she knew that if ATF knew who she really was, then she would do hard time because she did something stupid a while back. Gemma gave Cherry some advice before Cherry tried to leave. Cherry was unfortunately caught and I wasn't too shocked to see Stahl. Stahl headed toward Gemma and I and I had to bite my tongue because Gemma was cracking me up. Stahl turned her attention to me, but I just gave her a smile. Stahl left after that and I told Gemma that she needed to teach me a few of those lines. Gemma just laughed before we checked out and left the store.

"Thank you so much girl. I owe you big time." Krysta said as I handed her the bags.

"You're welcome girl, and I might take you up on the offer soon." I laughed.

Krysta laughed as well before I headed on home. When I got there, I saw Jax sitting there.

"Everything alright sweetheart?" I asked as he approached me.

"Everything's fine darlin. I just wanted to see you." Jax replied.

I couldn't help but laugh and hug him. Jax is going to be the death of me, but that's fine with me because at least I'll die happy. Jax and I weren't at my house long before Jax decided to bring me with him, Opie, and Unser to check on the girls. Jax and Unser went in the station and I stayed with Opie.

"How's everything going with Donna and the kids?" I asked.

"I guess it's going okay. Donna is moving in with her mom and the kids are with her." Opie replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that Opie." I told him.

"Thanks, Kaleena." Opie said.

Before either of us could say another word, Unser and Cherry came to the van. I was happy to see Cherry and I was glad that we could get her out. Jax came out not too long after and we headed to the cabin. I was happy to see Gemma and the same was said about her seeing me. I also met the Irishman that is working with the club and he seems pretty cool. I crashed in one of the empty rooms and the next morning, I got to meet the guy that everyone calls 'Killer'.

"Kaleena, this is Happy. Happy, this is Kaleena." Gemma said as she introduced us.

"It's nice to meet the guy that Layla calls Killer." I told him as I stuck my hand out.

"Same here." Happy said as he shook my hand.

I can tell that Tara is trying even harder to win Jax back, but Gemma is making sure that it doesn't happen. I had to look away when I saw that Jax had glanced in my direction, and I swear I saw a look of hurt flash in his eyes. After that was done, Happy loaded Cameron, the Irishman, and Cherry into this truck. I hugged Cherry before she went out the door because I knew that I was going to miss her, and I was shocked when Jax waved to me. I decided to listen to the little Gemma voice in my head and make a bold move. I went to Jax and kissed him. Jax was shocked at first, but he eventually kissed me back.

"I'll be waiting for you to return." I told him once we pulled apart.

Jax just gave me a cocky grin before riding off with the others. I walked back to Gemma and Tara and I knew that Tara was going to play dirty to win Jax over. I hope she realizes that I've already gotten Jax's heart and I don't plan on giving it up anytime soon.

Kaleena's outfit: soa_s1e10/set?id=208566844


	12. Capybara

After everyone was gone, Tara and I rode back with Gemma. The car ride was extremely awkward, but we got through it because Gemma kept making conversation with both of us. Gemma dropped Tara off at home and drove us to TM. I laughed because Gemma knows me all too well. I headed to Jax's room and l couldn't help but giggle since he was stretched out on his bed. Jax raised his head up before putting out his cigarette. I decide to have a little fun, so I straddled Jax.

"Like the view darlin?" Jax asked as he looked up at me.

"Who wouldn't? I have a hot biker under me." I replied with a laugh.

Jax laughed with me before our moment was broken by a lot of noise coming from outside. Jax and I walked out of his room to see cops throwing everyone to the ground. One cop grabbed Jax, threw him against the wall, before throwing him to the ground. Another cop grabbed me and threw me to the ground. The only good thing is that I'm smack dab in between Jax and Clay, so I know that no cop will try anything. Some cops then arrested Bobby for murder.

"I'll call Rosen, Bobby. You just sit tight." Clay called out to Bobby.

Stahl kicked him and I knew that Gemma was going to react, and she did.

"Hey! Bitch!" Gemma hollered before spitting at Stahl.

Stahl then kicked her as well before saying, "Manners, darling. Manners."

"Take your own advice bitch." I growled as I tried to get up to go after Stahl.

The officer that was standing over me shoved me harder to the ground before all of them left. Jax made sure I was okay, and I told him that I was fine. I told both Clay and Jax that Stahl will get what's coming to her and they just chuckled before calling a meeting. Gemma and I went to see Abel and Tara told us that Abel might be able to go home tomorrow.

"Who's going to take care of him?" Tara asked.

"I will. Who do you think?" Gemma replied.

"Day and night? You ready for that?" Tara questioned.

"I think I can handle it. If not then Kaleena will help out." Gemma replied while I nodded my head.

Tara pretty much stopped talking after Gemma said that and I knew why. Tara wants to be the only other woman in Jax's life and she hates it that she's not. Gemma and I just stared at Abel before Gemma finally decided to ask both of us the same question.

"Do either of you want kids?" Gemma asked.

"What do you think?" I replied with a question of my own.

"Yeah if it's the right person and the right time." Tara replied.

Gemma just nodded her head, but I knew that more questions were coming, and they were mostly directed at me. After being with Abel for a while longer, Gemma and I headed back to TM.

"So, how many kids do you want?" Gemma asked.

"Three, maybe four." I replied with ease.

"That would be nice. I can see you having three kids: one boy and two girls. Abel will need some siblings soon." Gemma said.

I'm glad that I can talk to Gemma about these things because I was actually thinking the same thing. When we got back to TM, we headed straight into the office. Before long, Opie's mom came in and said something about going to get her grandkids. I could tell just by her attitude that she wasn't too happy about doing anything for Opie and his family. Jax then arrives and is completely confused about Opie's mom being there until Gemma tells him about her going to get her grandkids.

"Jax, what the hell is going on? What happened to Donna and everyone?" I asked as I followed him into the clubhouse.

"I don't know but let's find out." Jax replied as he led me into the chapel.

"Feds picked him up in the middle of the night." Jax told Clay, Tig, and myself.

"He go out in cuffs?" Clay questioned.

"Neighbors say no." Jax replied.

"Should we really be talking about this with her in here?" Tig asked as he gestured towards me.

Neither Clay nor Jax said a word and I knew that pissed Tig off just by the look on his face.

"Opie's debt's been cleared. Federal wire transfers." Clay told us as he slid a packet to Jax.

I didn't have to look at the papers because I knew what was on them. I have copies of my own at home from my mom transferring me money.

"It's a setup." Jax said after he finished looking at the papers.

"Maybe." Clay said.

"Or he gave Bobby up. Now he's gone witness protection." Tig said.

I knew right then that Tig was trying to piss Jax off. Did Tig really believe that Opie would turn? I haven't known Opie that long, but even I know that he wouldn't turn that easy.

"Why? If he wasn't arrested, what's the leverage?" Jax questioned.

I knew that Jax was getting madder by the second, so I stepped closer to him and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Who knows how long they've been chipping away at him, Jax? Hell, ATF? They could've gotten to him while he was still in Chino." Tig replied.

"That's paranoid shit." Jax said while getting a cigarette.

"Is it? I mean, is it? Opie's been a miserable prick since he got out. Maybe they've offered him a new, debt-free life just what Donna wanted." Tig bit back.

"Ope's not a rat. He did five years for this club." Jax said.

"Maybe he doesn't want to do 25 more." Tig said.

"What do you think, Kaleena?" Clay asked.

I was shocked that he wanted to know my opinion, but I also knew that he knew that I had gotten close to both Donna and Opie.

"I'm like Jax. I believe that ATF is setting Opie up to look like a rat because they don't have a case. Stahl thinks that if she turns you guys against each other, then she won't get her hands dirty, and then she can arrest all of you." I replied.

Clay and Jax seemed happy with my answer, but Tig did not. I don't care what Tig says, I'm stating my opinion and if he doesn't like it, then too bad so sad.

"I'm going to see Rosen tomorrow. We'll get some clarity. Give us a minute." Clay told us.

"Of course." Tig said before gesturing for me to follow him.

"Kaleena can stay." Clay told Tig.

Tig was in utter shock but I wasn't. I knew that Clay wouldn't kick me out because I didn't speak a word unless I was spoken to. I just showed Clay that I can keep my mouth shut, plus I did try to help Gemma earlier, so he might be paying me back, but who knows. Tig left the room pissed off, but nobody paid him any mind. I just stood there and listened as Clay and Jax talked while trying to calm Jax down. I knew that Tig really pissed him off, but I also knew that he could handle himself. After Clay and Jax talked, Jax and I headed off to see Abel. I couldn't wait to hold him again and Jax could tell that I was super happy.

"You seem happier to see my kid." Jax told me as we headed to Abel's room.

"Who wouldn't be? He's cute as can be." I replied with a smile.

Jax chuckled before shaking his head. I was holding Abel when Tara walked into the room and told Jax that someone was here to see him. Jax and I went to the window to see who it was, and I was shocked to see Wendy standing there. Jax went to talk to her, so I sat back down with Abel. I was talking to Abel when Jax brought Wendy into the room. Wendy and I exchanged smiles before I handed Abel over to her.

I could tell that there was some tension between Wendy and me especially when Jax pulled me closer to him. I hope that I don't have to fight Wendy as well because I can only handle so much. Jax and I then left Wendy to have her time with Abel and guess who we ran into; Gemma. I let Jax and Gemma talk but that was kind of hard because Jax kept me close to him. Gemma then said that I could ride with her and Jax agreed. Jax gave me a light kiss before Gemma stole me from him.

"Was the family reunion awkward?" Gemma asked as we drove down the road.

"A little bit, but I knew from the start that she was Abel's mother." I replied.

"She might be his birth mother, but anyone can be Abel's mother." Gemma said back.

"Honestly Gemma, I don't know if I have the strength to handle both Tara and Wendy." I finally admitted.

"You won't have to baby. I'm going to be there." Gemma told me.

I gave her a small smile which she returned and we made our way into Jax's house. I wasn't shocked to see Wendy there because I knew Gemma had okayed for her to stay there. I just stood off to the side as Gemma talked to Wendy, and wasn't too shocked when Wendy said that she still loved Jax.

"I may still love him, but I see the way he looks at Kaleena, and the way she looks at him. I don't want to mess that up because both of them deserve to be happy." Wendy said as she looked from Gemma to me.

Gemma and I shared a look of shock because neither of us expected her to say that.

"Thank you for that Wendy and I want you to know that I would be happy if you were in Abel's life because he needs more strong women in it." I told her.

Wendy didn't know what to say so she got up and hugged me. I hugged her back before Gemma told me that she had to take me home. Wendy and I said our goodbyes and I followed Gemma out the door.

"That was very sweet of you." Gemma told me.

"Thanks and I meant every word." I said.

Gemma just nodded her head as we arrived at my house. The next morning I went to see Donna and Opie. Layla had called and said that Donna and Opie were home safe and sound.

"I'm so happy to see you." Donna said as she hugged me.

"Same here. I'm just glad you both are alright." I told her as I hugged her back.

I then went and hugged Opie because I did miss him too. I told him that I knew he didn't rat and Opie was shocked that I actually believed him.

"I'm not stupid. Stahl may have other people fooled, but I know better. I mean, look at my family." I told Opie and Donna.

Donna and Opie just laughed before we heard a motorcycle outside the house. Opie and I knew who it was and I think Donna did too because she ushered us out. I laughed and hugged Donna before following Opie outside. We greeted Jax and I followed the boys to the clubhouse. I sat in the clubhouse while Opie told his story but I was confused on why Tig threw a phone in a pitcher of beer. I guess I'll have to figure that out on my own. The guys then came out and I could tell that good news was given.

"Need a drink darlin?" Jax questioned as he brought over two drinks.

"Sure, if you're offering." I replied with a smile.

Jax handed me a drink and plopped down next to me. I laughed as Jax seemed to stretch out and made sure that most of the guys knew that I was his. I just shook my head and laughed as Jax gave me his signature smile.

Kaleena's outfit to see Donna and Opie: soa_s1e11/set?id=208745161


	13. The Sleep of Babies

I woke up the next morning and felt like someone was watching me. I turned my head ever so slightly and saw Jax looking at me. I gave him a smile, which he returned, and cuddled into him, and that made him chuckle but pull me as close to him as he could. I'm still debating on whether or not I should ask Jax about him and Tara because I've started noticing that Tara is trying her hardest to get Jax back and he's slowly giving in. He doesn't think that I've noticed but I have and so has Layla.

"I hate to ruin this gorgeous moment, but I need to ask you something." I said.

"Sure darlin, what is it?" Jax asked.

"What's going on with you and Tara? I can tell that she's trying to win you over and I know you haven't noticed but you're slowly starting to fall into it." I told him.

Jax sighed and I knew right then that maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"Everything that happened with me and Tara is over with. I'm sorry if I've been falling back into old habits, but we were high school sweethearts. I can honestly tell you darlin; I want to work things out with you." Jax said as he turned us so we were face to face.

I gave Jax a smile and kissed him. Jax chuckled into the kiss and just pulled me closer. We stayed like that for a little while longer before we decided to get up. I took a shower and met Gemma in the club. Gemma just shook her head and asked me if I wanted to help her decorate Jax's house for Abel's homecoming. I agreed, gave Jax a quick kiss, and followed after Gemma. While we were setting things up, Wendy came in to help as well, and I was happy to see her.

Wendy, Gemma, and I got Jax's place ready for Abel. Gemma and I then went to pick up Abel and I was confused on why Wendy didn't come with us, but I think Gemma is trying to make sure that Tara didn't try to get to Jax. I might not like what Gemma is doing, but if Wendy is willing to help out then who am I to stop her.

Tara was shocked once Gemma and I showed up to get Abel, and I knew why; she was thinking that Jax would come alone so she could get to him. I almost laughed in her face, but I thought that I would be nice. Gemma and I were talking to Abel when Jax walked in with Wendy. Tara was in udder shock when they walked in together, but I wasn't too shocked when Wendy pulled me closer to her and Jax.

"Can we go home now?" I basically whined.

Everyone just laughed but Gemma ushered us out of the hospital. All of us headed back to Jax's for the party, and it was in full swing when we arrived. Wendy and I decided to go get us something to drink, and that's when we decided to finally talk.

"I'm glad that you're here Kaleena." Wendy told me.

"I am too Wendy and I want you to know that you are welcomed to see Abel as long as you call us to make sure we're here." I said back with a smile.

"I really appreciate that Kaleena, and I want you to know that if you ever need anything, and I mean anything at all, you can come to me." Wendy said.

I gave her a smile, which she returned, and we headed back into the living room. I saw Jax sitting in a chair, so I joined him. Jax patted my leg and I just laid my hand on his shoulder. I just happened to look at the door and noticed that Tara was leaving. I'm not surprised that she's leaving, but the least she could've done was see Abel.

"Hey baby, would you see if Donna will give you ride to get me some cleaning powder?" Gemma asked as she walked up to me.

"Sure Gem." I replied with a smile.

Gemma gave me a smile back. I lightly kissed Jax and headed out to catch Donna.

"Hey, girl. Can you give me a ride? Gemma needs cleaning powder." I said as I reached Donna.

"Sure girl." Donna replied before we got into Opie's truck.

Donna and I talked about everything and even jammed out to some music. As Donna and I were sitting at a red light, shots started to ring out. I ducked my head until everything went quiet, but I didn't raise my head.

"Shit. Shit!" I heard someone growl before speeding off.

"Donna." I said as I slowly raised my head.

A scream left my lips as soon as I looked over at Donna. She had been shot multiple times in the head. Lucky for us that a civilian was out walking and called 911. The medics came and I was sitting on the sidewalk when I heard engines coming my way.

"Kaleena." Jax said as he slowly neared me.

I didn't say anything but just ran to him and cried into his chest. Jax pulled me closer to him and I cried harder when I heard Opie calling for Donna. Before long, Jax, Chibs, and I slowly but surely get Opie off the ground, and that's when Opie pulled me to him.

"I'm so sorry Opie." I whispered to him.

"It's not your fault Kaleena." Opie whispered back.

All of us finally left the scene and I couldn't stop shaking. I knew it was because of my nerves, but mainly it was because I couldn't figure out why someone would just shoot the driver's side and not the whole truck. Jax and I walked back into his house and was met with both Wendy and Gemma. Both of them came over to us. Gemma hugged Jax and Wendy hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Gemma told Jax.

I'm glad Wendy was there because I was trying to cry again.

"I'm sorry Kaleena." Wendy whispered to me.

"Thanks, Wendy." I whispered back to her.

"How's Opie doing?" Gemma asked as all of us pulled apart.

"You should go home mom." Jax replied.

"What about the baby?" Gemma asked confused.

"I can take care of my son." Jax replied.

"You sure?" Gemma asked again.

"It's time for me to do this mom." Jax replied.

"Okay, baby. Okay." Gemma said.

Gemma, Wendy, and I watched as Jax headed for Abel's room.

"I'll look after him, Gemma." I told Gemma.

"I know you will baby. I love you." Gemma said back.

"I love you too." I said.

Gemma kissed my cheek before leaving. I gave Wendy a sad smile, which she returned, and headed to Abel's room. I saw that Jax was sitting in a chair, so I walked over to him. Jax pulled me into his lap and I just hugged him as we watched over Abel. I could feel him shaking, so I told him that he could finally break down, and that's all it took for Jax to cry.

"Let's get you to bed." I told Jax after we sat in that chair for I don't know how long.

Jax followed me into his room and after both of us were comfortable, we curled up in his bed. I just held Jax and he had a tight grip on me. I knew that I would have to call my brothers, but for right now, I'm just going to lay here and hold Jax.

Kaleena's outfit for Abel's homecoming: soa_s1e12/set?id=208843199


	14. The Revelator

Jax and I woke up the next morning and I knew that today was going to be a very long one. I didn't want to move but I knew that we needed to get the day started, and I also knew that Opie needed us now more than ever. I waited as Jax got dressed so he could take me home, so I could change. Jax took me home and waited for me. When I was ready, Jax took us to Opie's and we met his mom in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mary. Where is he?" Jax asked as he hugged Mary.

"Outside… with the kids." Mary replied.

Mary hugged me after he let go of Jax, and I could tell that this was a little awkward for both of us.

"It's good you're here, Mary." Jax told her.

"Yeah." was all Mary said before we headed outside.

Jax went to talk to Ope and I went to hang with the kids. I was pushing the kids on the swings and I could tell that this was hitting everyone hard. I hope we catch this son of a bitch, and I hope they rot in hell. Ope walked over to the kids, hugged me, and I watched as he started pushing the kids. I left with Jax and when we returned to his place, we heard Abel crying, and saw Wendy sitting on the floor with books all around her looking like she was about to pull her hair out.

"Hey." "Is he okay?" Jax and I said at the same time.

"I can't get him to stop. He's fed. I changed him." Wendy told us.

"Where's Gemma?" I asked.

"On her way." Wendy replied.

"Okay." Jax said as he went to Abel's room.

Before long Wendy and I heard that Jax had calmed Abel down. Wendy and I looked at each other before going to Abel's room. We stood at the door and watched Jax rock Abel. I could tell that Wendy wanted to say something but was holding back. I know that she still loves Jax, but she's doing what she can to not ruin my relationship with Jax. Wendy and I stayed with Abel while Jax went to TM and Gemma showed up not too long after he left.

"Hey, you think I could borrow your car? Need more wipes." Wendy asked Gemma.

"Yeah. My wallet's over there. Just take what you need." Gemma responded.

I was helping her go through a box of Jax's shit and he has tons of it. Wendy left not too long after that and Gemma turned her attention to me.

"How are you doing baby?" Gemma asked.

"I'm doing okay I guess. I just can't believe that she's gone." I replied.

"It'll get better baby. I'm here for you if you ever need me." Gemma told me.

"Thanks, Gemma." was all I could come up with and it was true.

Gemma took me home so I could get my car and some clothes, but told me to meet her at TM. I did what I needed to do and met up with Gemma. We weren't there long before Jax walked into the office and he wasn't too happy.

"Where is he?" Jax all but growled.

"Well, he's not back yet. Why?" Gemma asked.

Jax didn't say a word but I knew that something was defiantly wrong.

"What's the matter, Jackson?" Gemma demanded.

"I got some information on Donna." Jax replied.

I was in shock but now I wanted to know what he knew.

"What information?" Gemma asked confused.

"Tell Clay I'm in the chapel." Jax said before walking out.

I gave Gemma a look before going after him. I guess Jax knew it was me because he slowed down enough for me to catch up. I followed Jax into the chapel and waited for the information, but once I heard it, I was wishing that I hadn't.

"I think that Clay had something to do with Donna's death." Jax said.

"What? Why?" I asked but I had a feeling that I already knew the answer.

"Stahl made Clay believe that Opie was the rat. He had someone try to kill Ope but killed Donna instead." Jax replied.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had a gut feeling that Clay had something to do with it, but I was hoping that I was wrong. I hugged Jax tight because I could tell that this was bothering him. Clay came in not too long after we let go, so I let them talk, and went to bother Juice. Juice didn't seem to mind but that changed when they found out that the witness was a 17 yr. old girl.

Jax and Clay came out of chapel and Jax asked Juice where Tig was. Juice answered him and told Jax about the 17 yr. old girl. Juice told Jax where the safe house was and Jax threw me his cut before leaving. I just looked between Juice and Clay before running off after Jax. I made it to the safe house the same time Jax did and buddy was he shocked.

"Stay out here and watch for anything." Jax told me.

"Don't worry, I got this." I told him back.

Jax headed into the house and I waited for just a few moments before the girl ran out like her pants were on fire. I felt bad for her but she should've known in the back of mind that someone would find her. It wasn't long after she left that Jax came out of the house and he was breathing pretty heavy.

"Everything settled?" I asked Jax as we approached his bike.

"I don't know Kaleena, but head on home and I'll meet you there." Jax replied.

I nodded my head, gave him a quick kiss, and drove on home. I guess I was even more tired than I thought because I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow. I woke up the next morning and noticed that Jax wasn't there. I guess he decided to go home last night, but I knew that I would see him later because I still had his cut.

I took a nice hot shower, got dressed, and headed off to Donna's funeral. I still couldn't shake that Clay had something to do with her death, but I wasn't going to try or do anything because it wasn't my place. Sometime during the service, I noticed that Jax was walking towards us. I got up, grabbed Jax's cut, and met him halfway. I helped him put it on and Jax gave me a small smile.

"Things are about to change aren't they?" I whispered to Jax.

"Yeah." Jax replied before giving me a light kiss.

Jax then walked up to Donna's casket, placed a flower on it, and walked off. The service ended not long after that, and I went looking for Jax. Lucky for me that I didn't have to look hard because he was standing by his dad's grave. I slowly approached him and Jax just pulled me closer to him.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Teller. I've heard so much about you." I told the tombstone.

Jax just chuckled and held me close to him. I know that things won't ever be the same, but I have no idea what's about to happen. I guess I'll know more when shit hits the fan.

Kaleena's outfit: soa_s1e13/set?id=208843885

Kaleena's outfit to TM: soa_s1e13/set?id=208844850

Kaleena's outfit to Donna's funeral with Jax's cut: soa_s1e13/set?id=208849676


End file.
